Star Wars, Opened Past
by DieOnYourOwnDeath
Summary: An old childhood friend of Ezra's kinda reappears in Ezra's life, how much more complicated can it get? Very. Get ready for an adventure with a complicated character, Rea. I do not own Star Wars
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome back Spector 1," Hera said over the intercom, looking back as Kanan came inside, before he promptly collapsed in the seat next to her. "What's wrong love? Ezra giving you a hard time again?" she asked, but in reply Kanan placed his head in his hands, "It's like his birthday all over again, he's not really talking to anybody, and he keeps spacing out from time to time,"

* * *

"Maybe something happened on this certain day that he doesn't want to talk about," Hera suggested, but Kanan just shook his head. "If that's true, then this kids had it harder in life than all of us,

Ezra kept his head down so that none of the empire could detect him, he didn't tell the others where he was going, it was just, something that he needed to do on his own. In the far back of the city there was a run down building that no one goes near, it was boarded up and had yellow paint chipping off. Ezra walked up to it slowly and went to open the door when he heard a click behind him. "I don't care who you are, b-but if your armed, p-put down y-your weapon," A timid voice said behind him, and Ezra felt his eyes widen greatly, he turned around quickly and came face to face with a girl whose eyes he will never forget.

Her emerald green eyes that stood out against her dark skin, her green blond hair that always managed to fall in front of her freckled face. For once, he was taller than her, and Ezra actually had to look down at his childhood friend. "Rea?" he said breathlessly, looking at the girl he knew as a child in disbelief. Rea was wearing a dark blue leather tank and black cargo pants, with a long sleeve white t-shirt underneath, and hard black boots. Her hair was all in her face from the wind scattering it around, she had a hand made dart gun, a lot like the one's that she made when they were little, but a lot more complicated.

"E-Ezra?" She questioned in disbelief, and then dropped her weapon and wrap him in a warm hug, at first he hesitated, but then returned the hug. Rea had her face buried in his shoulder, and though he couldn't hear her, Ezra knew she was crying. "I heard about on the streets about a boy who joined the rebellion, and when I heard the kids description, I thought it was you, but for you to actually be here..." a loud sob escaped her lips, and Ezra knew that Rea was mad at herself for letting go that easily. All of a sudden she stopped and stepped back, looking at him in disbelief. "Oh my gosh! Your taller than me!" Rea exclaimed, in partial horror. Oh wow, he missed her reactions to small things like that, Ezra couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Don't chuckle, this is serious, I was suppose to stay taller than you!" she said, giggling while trying to look mad. They probably would've continued all day, like there was nothing else better to do but catch up, when they heard the thunderous sounds of Imperial Soldiers feet stomp on the ground. "We should go inside," Ezra said, going to open the door, "Don't, we just use this place as a trading spot now, there's a new place, lets go," she said, grabbing her dart gun and his arm and running down the alleyway to who knows where.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Kanan asked, looking around at the group from where they gathered. "Negative, we can't find him anywhere," Sabine said. "Yeah, it's like the punk disappeared," Zeb said, huffing and flopping down on the ground in exhaustion. "More like he ran off with someone," Hera said, looking pointedly in one direction, everyone followed her gaze to see Ezra and a girl running beside each other toward a back alley. "Let's go," Kanan said, running in their direction.

As they rounded the corner they found the two of them leaning heavily against a wall, Ezra was immediately alerted to their presence and looked up at them quickly. "Kid your are in so much trouble, don't you know how long we've been searching for you?" Zeb said, walking up to them, "Look guys, before you say anything," he took a deep breath, "At least let me catch my breath and explain okay? We just ran about fourteen blocks,"  
"S-Seventeen a-actually," the girl beside him said, hugging her sides trying to catch her breath. "B-but if you guys are going t-to talk, here isn't the p-place, Imperial Soldiers will be here s-soon, they started their s-search early, so we could head to were I'm staying, and hash things out there," She said, her head was now bent down and her hair covered her face, making it hard to read her. Everybody looked to Kanan for his answer, he looked between the girl and Ezra, "Lead the way miss.

* * *

Rea lead the group into the middle of the fields, the grass coming up to Zeb's waist. She knelt down in the middle of the field and pushed away some loose dirt to expose a wooden door. She knocked a beat on the door and waited for a second, soon enough, the door opened for all of them. "After you, it may be a bit loud, but, it's safe from the Empire," Rea said, stepping out of the way so the others could go through. Hera and Kanan were the first to go down, and when they looked around, they felt their eyes widen slightly, "Whoa," Sabine said, looking around. The place was filled with children of different race and age, the oldest amongst them had to be at least ten years old. "Welcome to The Orphanage," Rea said, before walking in front of them, "There's a dinning room that should be empty at the end of this hallway, you guys can talk their, I'll be there soon," she then turned around and went to talk to the young children, who immediately tackled her with hugs and questions.

"An orphanage?" Hera asked once they were in the dinning room, "Care to explain?" Kanan said, leaning against the dining room walls. Ezra collapsed in one of the beat up lawn chairs that was next to the long stone slab table. "Rea is a friend of mine, we both were apart of this orphanage, though, she was practically raised in it since she was four, and I have only stayed here for two years. When I was thirteen I left because," Ezra stopped for a second, "Anyways, I haven't seen anyone since, and recently, I heard on the streets about how a few months after I left, all the older kids were taken away by the Empire, and, I've been meaning to see what happened, so I went to the old building, when I saw that it was boarded up I thought that the Empire shipped all the kids off but-"  
"Th-they would've done that though," Rea interrupted, standing in the doorway of the dinning room. "I was technically o-one of the older kids, but they didn't take me, simply because my leg was b-broken at the time, they meant to give us false hope, everyone who h-had this h-happen to them before knew how it went, they would leave you alone until you were healed, then they would do exactly what they planned on doing originally," she sat down next to Ezra, "But we found this place, it's an abandon cave, and at first we all crammed into one room, but we stole a whole lot of shovels, and started digging rooms. I've been trying to watch these k-kids since," Rea never once made eye contact with anyone, and it was obvious this girl was shy.

"Anyways, that's the story, um, i-if you guys want, you can stay a night till its clear to leave the city, we have the space and food to do that," She said, looking up at them through her hair. "It will probably be a while till the search is over, so, if it isn't to much trouble-"  
"It w-wont be," Rea interrupted, giving a small smile, her eyes still not meeting theirs, "Now I'll get started on din-"  
"Big sis! Big sis!" A whole bunch of kids came through, about five of them were barely hauling a seventeen year old boy. "Who is that!" Rea said, rushing up to the kids, the youngest, who was about five looked up at her, "We found him wandering around the fields, look! He has a big boo, boo," the kid said, pointing at the teens side. Rea walked over to the guy and took him from the kids, barely supporting him she carried him off to the infirmary. "Do you need help Rea?" Ezra said, standing up to help, but Rea waved him away, "I got this," She said, and left, with the kids trailing behind her, till they reached the infirmary that is, Rea shoed them off then.  
When she was gone Zeb walked over to Ezra, gripped his shoulder and looked him dead in the eye, "Umm Zeb what are you-"  
"You like the girl don't you?" Zeb interrupted, looking at Ezra mockingly. Ezra's eyes widen a bit, "Wha-What? No, we're friends, I just, I" Cue Ezra banging his head on the table in exasperation. "That's a good enough answer for you Zeb?" Sabine said, shaking her head. "Sure, sure I guess I can always tease him later," Zeb said, throwing his hands up in defeat, and left the room to look around some, "Can't ever have any fun around here.." He grumbled as he left.

As Zeb rounded the corner he heard incoherent mumbling, the source of the mumbling was coming from one of the rooms, he looked in and saw Rea patching up the guy that they brought in, and his eyes widen as he saw her process. Her hand went out to her right and a needle with string looped in, she quickly sew up the wound and then she held her hand out again and bandages flew in her hands. Sweat was sliding down her face as she concentrated harder, soon enough, the buoys body was floating, and she could easily wrap the bandages around him. Zeb was positive that this was something Kanan was going to need to know about. He came back into the room and went straight to Kanan, "Zeb, your already done with your complaining, that was fast,"

"That's because I stumbled across som-"

"Um, you guys, I-I have some things to do, s-s could you guys follow me t-t your rooms?" Rea interrupted, shyly poking her head into the dining room, "Sur, we can plan in the morning," Hera said, standing up to follow Rea, with Sabine and Ezra in tow, Kanan looked at Zeb and gave him one of those, _we'll continue this later, _looks, and then the two went to follow them as well. There were two rooms, they were simple carved in domes with single gas lamp, and roll out beds on the ground. Cozy.

"I'll b-be back soon, make yourselves at home," Rea said, then she left. Sabine and Hera went into one room and the guys stayedin another, soon enough, Ezra fell asleep, and Kanan and Zeb were able to discuss Rea's use of the force. "Are you sure?" Kanan asked.

"She made the guy float, if that's not the force then please enlighten me on what is," Zeb said in a hushed tone. Kanan nodded a bit and though hard, if she really was using the force, then how? If she's been on her own since she was four, who taught about the force, and how to use it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to remind everyone that this story is rated T, ****_T _****as in teen. **

**Also, I jumped up and did a little tap dance when I saw five reviews, ****_five _****reviews, I'm so happy!**

_Her eyes skimmed the room in fear, __**where were they? Would they come back for testing soon? **__Suddenly the door opened, and her small six year old form flinched in fear of what's to come next. "Now, now child, are you ready?" a doctor asked, not that she could answer, she was gagged. Her whole form, strapped down to the medical table, shook in fear. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see one of the doctors feeling up a syringe. Tears poured from her eyes as he approached her, slowly, as if enjoying the little child's fear. She felt the all too familiar feeling of the cold needle going in through her skin. The heated feeling that coursed through her veins came in three painful seconds. She felt her eyes glowing, she wish she knew what color they were, they had long stopped saying out loud what color they changed to. All she knew was that sometimes it was white, sometimes it was black, but most of the times, it was grey._

_The sound of a scalpel being pulled out of its case brought her attention back to reality, no sooner had she registered the sound, did it slide down her arm, the warm oozy feeling of blood dripping down her arms. _

_Just the typical wakeup call of a lab rat._

Rea sighed before tying her straight hair into a ponytail and walking into the building. Rea looked around the building, there in the corner behind a couple of old planks was the usual place for dropping off items, she quickly went over there and was about to lift it up when she heard the familiar sound of someone's gun cocking. "Ah, well isn't little ReRe, did you forget about our deal? You were supposed to give us the money for this earlier today," a voice said, Rea slowly turned around to see Danka, a highly respected man in the Empire with so much power, that he can practically do what he wants. "There was a situation," she said coolly, though it took all in her power not to, knowing that stuttering would only cause her trouble, "Oh really?" Danka said, the guy was a twenty year old Mandalorian with pitch place hair and pale like skin, he strode over to her and stopped about three inches from her face, "and what problem would that be?" He asked, Rea knew he was trying to intimidate her, so she pushed lightly out of her way and walked past him, before turning around and answering, "Storm Troopers, they did they're loop early," she rummaged through the black bag she had swung over her shoulder and pulled out some credits, "But, I still have the credits," she said, holding it out for him to take. Danka made his way over to her and took the credits and counted it slowly, building up the tense atmosphere, "Hmm, well, I'm sure you could've looped around earlier after the Storm Troopers were done, so what else held you up," he said, looking her in the eye with an intense stare.

Rea quickly looked away, "That's confidential information," she mumbled, causing Danka to raise his eyebrow at her. "Well, I'll let you off easy, for an additional price," Rea's eyes widen considerably large, "B-but that's all th-the credits I have!" She said stuttering for the first time, "B-besides, I-I already gave you al-" she was cut off by being shoved against the near wall. "Not that kind of price," he said, now pressed against her, Rea's arms pinned above her head, and Danka began to lean in when Rea's knee went up. Danka let out a grunt and bent down in pain, Rea quickly pushed him out of the way, whipped out her dart gun and shot him with two darts. She then rushed over and grabbed a stack of crates that had plenty of supplies in it. Rea made to leave before looking back at Danka's unconscious form, sigh, she's going to need a new trading partner.

"I'm back," Rae's voice vibrated through The Orphanage in the early morning, seconds later everybody was surrounding Rea at the entrance, the run took longer than Rea would've liked, not only was the whole Danka encounter time consuming, but being as it was night and cold spells and Storm Troopers were slowing her by a great margin. "Can some of you help me with these crates, they're quiet heavy," she asked the children, some of the older one came by and took the lighter crates that she gave them, Ezra came around the corner and took one of the heavy boxes Rea was about to carry to the supply room from her hands, he huffed at the weight, then looked at Rea questionably as she lift an equally heavy crate, if not heavier, with ease.

Soon the rest of the crew came in and took the heavier crates and helped take them to the supply room to be sorted, it did occur to Kanan though, that Rea couldn't have possibly carried all of these crates on her own, unless... "Thank you, usually I-I'm the one c-carrying the heavy cr-crates," Rea told them, they were in the dining room again, but instead of being alone, the whole room was filled with energy from the children laughing and talking, while eating their breakfast, "It was no problem, least we could do for you since you let us stay here," Kanan replied, "Just out of curiosity, how did you get all of those crates over here?" He questioned her, and took notice that her eyes widen at the fact that she's been caught, and Kanan took that as the go to question further, "Rea do you know about th-"

"Hello?" A voice interrupted Kanan, everyone looked up and saw the wounded teenage human from earlier, the teen stood maybe around Kanan's height, he had fired orange hair and light brown eyes, his muscle rippled quite nicely, and he wore nothing but cargo pants and his bandages wrapped around his chest. His eyes scanned the room and landed on the group of older people, and he made his way over, confidence in every step.

"S-so he lives," Rea joked, but Ezra wasn't really paying attention. He was glaring at the teen who gave her a charming look before sitting down right next to Rea. "I would like to thank you people for healing me, it must've been a dent in your supplies," the boy said smoothly. Hera gave the boy a kind smile, "don't thank us, we weren't responsible for your healing, the one you should be thanking is the hostess sitting next to you," she replied, the teen looked back at Rea and gave her another charming smile before thanking her, "A-and as for supplies, y-you didn't really cause as much of a dent as m-most of these kids do," she said, blushing at the charming smile. "So what's your name," Ezra said, diverting the teens gaze from Rea, "Ah, apologies for my rude manners, I am Alan, nice to meet you all," he said, with a slight tip of his head to the whole group.

"S-speaking of rude, you must b-be hungry, you were out for q-quite some time, and l-lost a lot of blood," Rea said, standing up hastily before leaving to the kitchen. After she left, one of the kids, Lilly, the one who told Rea about wounded Alan came in, "Are you okay mister? You had a big boo, boo," the child said, looking up at Alan with huge yellow eyes, Alan in turn chuckled and ruffled the kids hair, ".Yes little one, I'm quite alright," Alan told her.

"Good, so can I ask you why your looking for information on big sis?" Lilly said, shocking not only Alan, but everyone at that area of the table.

"Little one?" Alan questioned.

"You heard me," she replied, the litte girl crossed her arms and looked up at him. Everyone's eyes flitted between the two, wondering what in the heck was going on. Alan sighed and looked at the kid with weary eyes, "Quite the observant one aren't you?" he said, looking up at the bright eyed child. "Big sis taught me two be very obvertant," she said, not really being able to pronounce 'observant' correctly.

Alan's brow furrowed at her statement, "Why would she teach you that?" He asked her. Lilly pursed her lips, "Why do you want to know about big sis?" She countered, again making Alan sigh. "Fine, I want to know what the Impire wants with her, and what exactly they did to her," he said, once again, silencing everyone in that area, Ezra looked at Alan, "What do you mean?" He asked, giving Alan a harsh look.

"What I mean is that I'm an escaped Imperial scout, I quit when I saw something horrible. It was probably the second test, when I was wandering the halls when something made me stop by a certain door, that something, was screaming. Terrified, painful, blood chilling screams. I looked into the window and," Alan stopped, growing pale with the memory, "There was a girl, strapped down to a medical table, and a bunch of doctors with needles, her hair was curled around her, soaked from sweat, and her eyes weren't normal, they were glowing white, and random objects were floating around in the room. There was blood coming from different bandages all over her arms, they were doing something to her. Experimenting maybe, she had two large bandages on her wrists, and the blood was seeping through in a straight line, like they inserted something in there. I was so freaked out that I couldn't do anything for days, then I heard that a girl escaped from the medical bay, and I knew, I just knew it was the girl who was being tested on. I left the same day she did, her leaving caused enough panic to leave undetected."

Everyone simply stared, experimentation? "How long ago was this?" Lilly asked. Alan had to think about it before replying with three weeks ago. "Big sis was gone for a month three weeks ago, and when she got back, she began to wear long sleeves, probably to hide the boo, boos," Lilly said. "My question is, why would the Impire experiment on her? They could've used a soldier, something else," Sabine said.

"That's none of your business," someone's voiced said, in a cold tone, everyone either turned or looked up to see rea standing there, with a platter of food in one hand, and her other clenched in a fist by her side, she settled the plate in front of Alan, and turned swiftly, taking her leave. Ezra immediately got up and followed, with Kanan close behind.

Rea quickly grabbed her black jacket and slung it on, before hastily climbing up the ladder and out into the fields, she could her footsteps in the hallway, running quickly toward the exit, meaning someone was trying to catch up with her. Rea took off in a fast sprint and into the city of Lotheral. Of course, she didn't care where in Lotheral she was going, she just sprinted down the streets blindly, frustrated with herself. _Way to keep it together, _shethought as she ran around a corner, and smacked right into someone's armored chest. "Hey!" a voice yelled, and Rea peaked up through her hair to see she ran into a Storm Trooper, great, just what she needed. "S-sorry, I-I wasn't paying attention t-to where I w-was going," she said shakily, as she stood up. "Watch where you're going kid," he said, and shoved her out of the way. It took a second and a dangerous glare for Rea to regain her balance. She looked around to see that she was in the market area, and that there were Storm Troopers surrounding the area, her eyes swept the area and her breath hitched and her heart nearly stopped.

It was _him._

Ezra and Kanan realized quickly that Rea wasn't one for slowing down, after about two minutes of chasing her she disappeared from their sight. Kanan and Ezra were currently in the market, keeping their heads low as they looked around for her, Kanan was about to go toward the west side of the market when Ezra halted, his hands balled up in a fist, Kanan looked in the direction of Ezra's glare to see Rea regaining her balance, while glaring in the direction of a Storm Trooper, her eyes skimmed around the area, before she stopped and looked with a slight horror in the opposite direction that they were in. Both Kanan and Ezra looked over, and what they saw chilled their bones as well.

Damn, why of all places does _he_ have to show up here?


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to say, thank you for favoring and following this story, and leaving comments.**

**Thank you for the comments.**

**And I forgot to say that I don't own Star Wars, sad I know.**

**Thank you for the comments.**

**And To tell you that the next chapter will be short, sorry. But after that will be a long chapter/one-shot/crossover(Don't like, don't read)**

**Thank you for the comments.**

**And also for those who like my writing I am on Wattpad, and will be updating a chapter, that will be the one-shot, to a story that you Marvel or Anime or both fans would enjoy.**

**Again Thank YOU FOR THE COMMENTS!**

**I'm Done.**

* * *

"_Come on Ezra," Cindy said with a small smile, Ezra looked up from his spot to see Cindy, playing with the rim of her gigantic shirt, and Rea looking at him expectantly, of course, Rea was still looking through the strands of her hair, but her eyes held a bit of excitement amongst the shyness in them. Looking slightly out of place in her all black clothes. Ezra sighed and got up, "Are you sure about this Cindy, we don't even know what's up there," he said, looking at the girl who always searches for an adventure, said girl rose her eyebrow at him, "Well then that's why we should go up there!" The Mandalorian girl said, pulling Ezra and Rea toward the cave._

_Cindy was the most adventurous girl you could meet, her tan skin was covered in scratches from climbing into danger, her brown eyes lit up with excitement at the thought of a chase, and she stood tall, even though her height never matched that of Rea and Ezra's. Lately, she's been dying to see what was in this cave that sat in a cliff, and of course, her two best friends had to come with her. "A-are you guys r-ready?" Rea said, looking up at the cliff, her hair was flying all in her face, "Yep! This is the one, I'll go first," Cindy said, stepping forward and scrambling up the cliff with ease. When she was in the cave Rea went to go next, when Ezra stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Wait, are you guys sure about this? What if there _is _something up there?"_

_Rea stopped and studied her friend before she gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm s-sure it will be fine, besides, we can't let Cindy go on her own, can we?" she said, then looked down, "But if you're n-not sure, I could go, a-and you can wait down here," Rea turned around and began to climb with Ezra calling after her, "But that's worse!" but she was too far up to hear him._

"_Where's Ezra?" Cindy asked as soon as Rea popped up next to her, "H-he thought i-it was a bad idea s-so, he's waiting in front, t-to keep an eye out," Rea told her, Cindy studied her friend, before sighing in exasperation, "You agree with him," she said blatantly, and Rea bowed her head down a little. "Sort o-of, I m-mean, we r-really don't k-know what's up h-here," she said, Cindy smiled at her friend a little, "More like you agree because you like him," she said with a smirk. Rea's head snapped up, and in the dim light, behind the slight curtain of her hair, you could see her eyes widen, "W-what? N-no, th-that's not i-it, w-where w-would you g-get an idea l-like that from?" she said in a rush, her stuttering worse than before. "Ah, come on, let's see what this cave has in store," Cindy told her grabbing her hand and together they ventured into the cave._

_Ezra sat at the bottom of the cliff, pacing back and forth, when suddenly, "CINDY!" that was Rea. Ezra's eyes widen and he began to climb as fast as he could, just as he entered the mouth of the cave, a body was slammed into him. He scrambled up to see an unconscious Rea, with a leg bent in an awkward angle, and across from them, a Cindy, her eyes open, but glazed over, a lot of blood gushing from her head, her golden curls matted down to her face. Ezra looked at her with horror, before gathering up Rea and slinging her over his shoulder, he slowly made his climb down and once he touched the ground, he tore off toward the orphanage._

_But he didn't know what happened. And never will._

* * *

Agent Kallus, an overconfident soldier of the Imperial Army, he was standing there, looking over the cargo unloading when his eyes scanned the area. She knew that he met hers, before he could react though Rea turned, and ran. She passed by a merchant selling yogans, and down an alley, when she heard a crash, she looked behind her and saw Ezra, moving away from a large stack of pushed over crates, and Kanan, who was running to catch up with the two of them. "Good thing we came huh?" Ezra said, now all three of them were tearing down the street. Well, at least, for Kanan and Ezra's speed they were, Rea was looking at this as a leisurely pace. "Oh please, I could've knocked over a crate!" She said, before pulling both Kanan and Ezra toward the left, narrowly avoiding the eyes of Storm Troopers, who were now in pursuit.

"And you guys are slowing me down, now I have to worry about you two," she said, to mad to be shy at the moment.

"Halt!" Storm Troopers thundered down every alley, Rea's eyes quickly scanned the area. She then moved to a building and jumped from onto windowsill to windowsill all the way up top, Kanan gave Ezra a boost before following up the building. Then the three of them tore off again, jumping from building to building. "Since when could you do that?" Ezra asked, seeing as she did her task effortlessly. "Don't you remember?" she asked with a smirk, "I was the athletic one," she said, as she did a flip over one building. "Stop! Your under arrest in the name of th-" Rea whipped out her dart gun and shot him, the dart piercing through the armor effortlessly, "Sorry, can't stop," Rea said, pushing the Storm Trooper over the edge of the building, hearing the satisfying cartoon like _'poof'._

"Looks like there's more, you and Ezra go to the left, I'll go to the right, and we'll meet up later," Kanan said, and both boys went into action, Rea? She picked up her speed, readying both of her dart guns, she released fire and five darts embedded themselves in their target. There were two more standing after the job was done, both falling upon impact of Rea's broad shoulders. Of course, she wasn't the only ones dealing with the Empire, the Storm Troopers have long since divided themselves up to go after the three of them, Kanan having a blaster wasn't having any problems, shooting them out of the way, Ezra on the other hand, still only had his electric sling shot. Rea looked back to see him about three buildings behind, and backing up. She sighed, changing her direction and jumping to the building across from her, she had maybe thirty seconds till everyone started shooting.

Getting down on one knee to provide some form of cover she took aim on the ten soldiers backing Ezra up.

Ezra stopped backing up when the Storm Troopers around him fell, he looked up to see Rea ahead of him, "Come on, we're wasting time!" Rea called, and Ezra ran to catch up. When they started running side by side once again he was handed one of Rea's dart guns, and together they took quick aim at the Storm Troopers who have gathered at the end of the building, Rea, being more experienced with shooting a dart gun, hit her targets with almost flawless accuracy, missing her mark ever three out of five shots, Ezra was doing well, sort of. In all honesty, the only reason neither of them had been shot of the roof is because Storm Troopers have the worst aim ever.

Ezra noted that Kanan was jumping down from the roof that he was on, Ezra followed suit, grabbing Rea's hand and pulling her along with him. When down the three went into a house that was next to them, marked as abandon under Imperial law. "Well that was close," Ezra said exhausted, and Rea simply nodded her head, sliding down to the floor as her adrenaline left her. She also gripped her shoulder, noticing that it was burning, guess _some_ of the Storm Troopers can aim. Kanan shook his head, "That was too close, we may not be able to leave soon," he said, before crouching down next to her and going to tend her wound. Rea was hesitant, before she let her guard down and allowed him to.

"Rea, why didn't you tell me about this?" Ezra said, sitting down in front of her, "W-well, you guys d-did just g-get here, I-I didn't h-have the chance t-to-"

"But you weren't going to tell us, were you?" Ezra cut of Rea, and she looked down, giving the only answer he needed. "Look, i-its just, something that I-I don't w-want to bring up because, th-that w-wasn't the first time," Rea said, mumbling the last part under her breath, but Kanan caught it. "You were tested on by the Empire before?" He asked, finishing tying a scrap of fabric to her arm. "When?"

Rea sighed and looked away from the two, "I barely remember the time before I was four, cause it was at that age that the Empire started testing on me, I don't know why, or for what reason, but I do know was that I was given up to be a lab rat. When I turned seven I managed to make it out, and lived on the streets on my own for a couple of weeks before I ran into Cindy," Both Ezra and Rea were silent for a while, "She took me to The Orphanage, and I lived there since then," Rea said her eyes focused on the floor, studying the cracks in them, her eyes filled with tears that refused to spill over. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Kanan giving her a reassuring smile. Rea managed a watery one, but the happy moment didn't last.

Almost instantly Rea could hear the heavy march of the Storm Troopers making their way over to the area they were in. "Search the houses, they have to be here somewhere!" The familiar voice of Agent Kallus traveled down the alley. Rea noticed that Ezra and Kanan got ready for a fight.

Too bad that for them, there wasn't going to be one.

* * *

"_You're leaving?" Rea asked, stopping Ezra in his tracks, he turned around to see her in her pajamas, slightly shivering from the cold night. "Yeah, it's time I leave, after what happened to Cindy, I don't know if I can…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say. Rea looked around before taking a shivering step toward him, "Then I'm coming too," she said, her voice strong, despite the freezing temperatures. Ezra looked up at his friend, even though she was a year younger than him, she still managed to tower over him in height, but height had nothing to do with how she felt, the look in her eyes could only be described as scared, scared of being abandon, left alone again. "No, you need to stay here, after what happened, sticking with me, it's bound to get you killed," he said. Rea shook her head, "What happened to Cindy wasn't your fault. Ezra!" she took hold of her shoulders, "There was nothing you could've done, it doesn't mean that it was your fault!" Rea said, shaking his shoulders lightly. Ezra just gave her a deadpan look. She didn't get it, how could she, he felt like a coward. He didn't help, he never helped anyone, and this was the price he paid._

"_I could've gone up there," He said, shaking out of Rea's grasp. He turned around, "You can't come, sorry," He said taking off. And Rea had no choice but to watch, her leg still broken. She felt weak, useless, she couldn't go after him, she couldn't have stopped him, she had no choice, but to watch as her last friend left. Leaving her to be lonely._

_Again._

* * *

"Sorry," she said, and hit Ezra and Kanan on a pressure point, knocking them out instantly, it took effort but she quickly hid them behind a few crates. She could tell how many Storm Troopers were out there, they had no chance of getting out alive, not one. But Rea was quick, and could climb relatively quicker than the two. So she busted out the window and quickly scrambled up the side of the opposite building, brining all attention to her. Rea heard people scrambling up the sides, but she didn't dare look back.

She jumped from building to building, the footsteps faded behind her and she smirked. But she didn't dare slow, not till she could reach people and get lost in the crowd. Rea made it to the end of the roof and jumped off, landing on the ground silently, flumes of dust rising around her, she pulled the hood of her jacket up, and blended into the crowd. She was thinking that she just barely escaped, but then someone gripped her arm tight, and pulled her away from the crowd, she looked up to see the smirking face of agent Kallus.

Then everything went black.

Ezra sat up in his groggy state, holding his sore neck delicately, then his memories came back to him and he shot up to a standing position. Kanan was still asleep on the floor, and a window was busted out. And Rea was nowhere in sight. "Kanan," Ezra called, shaking him harshly, urging his Master to wake up. Slowly Kanan's eyes opened, still dazed from sleep. "Ezra? Wh-"

"Rea knocked us out, who knows what happened after that," Ezra said, worry clearly evident in his voice. Kanan nodded, sitting up, his hand reaching for his com-link. "Specter 2, are you there?" Kanan asked, "Specter 1? Are you guys okay, you've been out for hours," Hera's voice said, "Specter 6 and I are fine, but did Rea come back?" Kanan asked. And his answer was silence. "No, she didn't, we were hoping that you found her by now," Kanan looked over at Ezra. "We're heading back to The Orphanage, we may need to come up with a plan to break her out."

Rea never thought she would be lying on a table again, strapped down so that she couldn't hurt those who plan to hurt her. They didn't plan on doing much today, that much she can tell, they drew a long line on each of her wrist, and a couple x's for where they'll insert the needles. It actually surprised her, that they would do only that much. Rea heard the door open, and her head looked over to the doctors entering the room, her glare was softened by the gag over her mouth. The familiar sound of a needle being filled, something that she had only have to endure in her nightmares was heard, and she felt her panic level rise. She can't do this, not anymore, she struggled to break her bonds, her eyes widening as memories of everything that had happened to her came back quickly. Rea felt a rough hand hold her arm down, and she felt the cold needle go into her arm, and the sedative work its way through her system.

Rea woke up on a bed, granted it wasn't a comfortable bed, but a bed none the rest, her hair was tied neatly in a bon, and instead of one of the operation robes, she wore long white cotton pants, and a white cotton shirt. She sat up, and the rough covers fell down around her, she looked down at her wrist to see them neatly wrapped up to her forearm. Rea looked around to see herself in a bare concrete room, with one window way up high. This was new, usually she would wake up still tied down to the lab tables, why would they place her here?

The door to the room opened to reveal two Storm Troopers, who roughly grabbed her by her shoulders and marched her out of the room. They walked down hallway after hallway, the place was a maze, and Rea had no way of knowing how to get out of here. The Storm Troopers brought her to a room that was just as barren as the room she woke up in, with steel walls, there was a solid metal table drilled into the floor, and a metal chair next to it. On the table, sat plain wooden blocks. Rea was sat down in the chair, and she now faced a mirror that was on the other side. "Hello Subject 1, we are happy to tell you that your surgery is over. Now we have a couple of test that you need to preform, and a couple questions that we need you to offer. So you can do this cooperatively, or we can make things difficult," a voice boomed over a speaker.

"The blocks in front of you, I need you to move them, without touching them, by using the force," the voice said, and Rea looked at the blocks, staring at them blankly, before crossing her arms and lean back in her chair, blatantly refusing to do so. A large sigh, "Okay, we'll come back to that later. Can you tell us about your rebel friends?"

Silence.

"Subject 1, you're not making this easy, we would hate to take extreme measures for something so simple," the voice said, exasperated. There was a buzz and the door opened to show a torture droid. Rea took a deep breath before looking at the pain that was to come.

Rea closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, her whole body was sore and the urge to cry had passed her mind from time to time. But she refused to do so, just like she refuses to show the Empire how much control she had on the Force. Just like she refused to tell any information about the rebels. Just like she refused to scream in pain, when a blade went into her side, making the warm sticky liquid, known as blood, dribble down, staining her white clothes, when the electric shocks nearly knock her out, when the water was poured over her face, forcing her to breathe it in, and then lose any and all food that she had in her body.

They tortured her every day, because she refused to do anything the Empire said, Rea hadn't heard her voice in so long, she had forgotten what it sounded like, but she wouldn't open her mouth to talk, she wouldn't dare. No, any action she took she made sure had no compassion in it. Even though Rea was hungry, she would not scarf the food down. She would not let even a single sigh escape her lips. It's only been four days, and they had put in a months' worth of torture on her body. There were deep gashes, which had slowed due to the bandages wrapped tightly around her side. Burns from the droids electric shocks littered her body. Her throat was sore, from repeatedly taking air in gigantic greedy gasp. Each movement made her want to whimper from the heated pain that shot up her body, but she didn't. Rea couldn't.

Alarms woke Rea from her bleary slumber. Her eyes cracked open and looked around, despite the pain, she shot straight up when she realized that her door was opening. The alarms were warning bells, and the people who were opening the door, were probably there to evacuate her. She readied herself, for the first time she let an expression through, a smirk. If the Empire wants her to use the force, the force she'll use. The door opened and the Storm Troopers were sent off their feet, and slammed into the wall behind them. Rea ran out and checked over the unconscious soldiers, she found key cards, and their blasters. Rea put the one of the key cards in between her teeth, and held both of the blasters steadily in each hand.

She was getting the hell out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra inhaled the sharp smell of metal as he rounded the corner of the Imperial base, everyone but Hera, who was piloting the Ghost, followed behind him. The place itself, was a twisted maze, and very hard to navigate. The base was on Lothal, the information was "generously" given to them by Fulcrum, who will probably asking for a favor later on, with this situation hanging over their heads. Sabine went to the other side of a hallway and rolled one of her "surprises" down it, seconds later there was an explosion, and the sound of Storm Troopers unconscious bodies slamming into the walls. The four then split, Sabine and Zeb went to find Rea's stuff, and Ezra and Kanan went to find Rea. "Attention all personal. Subject 1 has escaped. Subject 1 has escaped, approach her with extreme caution, Subject 1 is armed, and she will not hesitate to shoot you," a voice warbled over the inter-com.

Rea used the wall behind her to support her weight as she shot the Storm Troopers charging in front of her. Despite the adrenaline rushing through her veins, she still couldn't remain standing when shooting with the two blasters. She stood up slowly, and marched her way down another hallway, looking exactly the same as the last one, except for the decreasing numbers. Rea knew for a fact that the pain would hit her hard as soon as she was out of danger. Her wrist were beginning to itch, and against her better judgment she stopped and slowly unwrapped her bandages and held her arms out in front of her. There was no scar on her arm, but she felt as if something was there, something, important. As soon as she thought this a glow came from both arms, and a blade, not like anything she's ever seen before, came out of her arms. They seem to go into her arm just a couple inches above the top side of her wrist. The glowing blade was a silver color, and stretched out in front of her. She took a cautious swipe, the blade's followed her easily. They were a part of her now.

It took Rea a while to make the blades retract into her arm, and it both amazed and freaked her out when it did. She tested making the blades slide out, and retract back into her arm. Before she grabbed the blasters on the floor again, and marched back in the direction she was going in.

Kanan didn't know if they were going to make it. Both he and Ezra were slightly surrounded by bucket heads. "Hands up, surrender rebels!" one of them said, and both Ezra and Kanan lay their weapons on the ground and put their hands up. "Cuff them," the Storm Trooper said, motioning to them. Another Storm Trooper made to move before he gasped out in pain and fell to the ground, holding his now bleeding leg. Behind him stood Rea, who had her blasters out, she shot three more, before the last six were taken out by Ezra and Kanan. When that was done, they both approached the girl, who was losing her adrenaline rush faster than she planned to. She looked like she had been dragged through hell. Her hair was falling loosely from the bun that it was styled in, her clothes were slightly charred and bloody. She leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down, clutching her side as she did so. Ezra rushed over to her and let her lean on him for support, then looked at Kanan expectantly. "Specter 4 and 5, we have her," Kanan said into his com-link.

"_Copy that Specter 1, we have her belongings, let's blow this stand,_" Zeb said over the line. "Agreed, let's move," Kanan replied before readying his blaster for any incoming enemies that get in their way. They easily back tracked and made it back to the way they came in, both Zeb and Sabine meeting up with them there. But the five of them were greeted with one hell of a welcoming party. In front of them stood maybe thirty Storm Troopers, blocking their way out, everybody quickly took cover behind the corner. "Sabine!" Rea yelled, catching the young Mandalorian's attention. "My stuff, slide it to me," she called out, Sabine slid her clothes across the floor with the dart guns resting on top of them. Rea quickly picked up her guns and took quick aim, the dart guns being much easier to use then the heavy blasters. Half of the Storm Troopers were taken out, ten of them being on Rea's account. Zeb rolled into the middle of the hallway and shot down the rest, with a little help from those who were still taking cover. "Clear, let's move!" Kanan said, leading the way for everyone to follow him out, though Rea still needed to use Ezra for the support.

Once they were finally aboard the Ghost, Rea was taken to the medical center to have her wounds treated. Soon after that Rea fell asleep, and the crew followed suit. It had been a long day, and discussion for what to do next, could be taken care of in the morning.

Rea opened her eyes and simply stared at the celling of the medical bay, her wounds didn't bug her as much, but they still made their presence known whenever she shifted, it's going to be like that for a couple of days. Slowly she sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was still in the cotton clothes from the Empire, but across the room was her usual clothing. Rea got up, ignoring the slight pang from the movement, and quickly got dressed, she then left through the door and wandered the halls a little till she found a room that resembled a living room and a dining room combined. She was surprised to see that someone else was up, but none the less she approached him.

"Kanan?" Rea asked, sitting down in front of him. Said man looked up from the data pad he was skimming through and gave a tired smile. "Rea, I've been meaning to talk to you," he said, putting the tablet down. _Uh oh,_ Rea thought, "A-about what?" She asked.

"About the force," he said, "You seem to be somewhat familiar with it," Kanan told her, and received a small nod. "You'll n-never guess what y-you can pick up from th-the doctors w-when they think your unconscious," Rea said. Kanan leaned in encouraging Rea to continue, she took a deep breath and began, "It's blurry, but w-when I was five I remembered hearing doctors a-and… someone else, I can't r-remember who, talking about something called the force, and what I could do with it. I never t-tried using it w-while I was in the labs though. I remember leaving the lab once, but I can't recall what happened then. I never used the f-force till once when I w-was at the Orphanage, and th-this one kid was going t-to fall o-off the top of the roof," Rea said.

Kanan tilted his head to side, "That one kid wouldn't happen to be Ezra, would it?" and in a shocking response a bell like laugh came from Rea, it was quiet, but flowing, and rich. "It was, he thought he could get the ball down from the roof," she said, not aware that she became relaxed and didn't stutter. But Kanan did, though he didn't say anything. They were quiet for a moment before Rea spoke again, "What do you know about swords?" She asked, and at first Kanan was confused, it _was_ a random question, and rather unexpected. "A little, why?" he asked, and she seemed to hesitate, she then held her wrist away from the both of them, and two light sabers came out of each wrist. They were silver, the color of those who are calm and level headed in battle, a calm force user. "When did you..?"

"It happened before you guys found me, I guess this is what they were doing but why?" Kanan shook his head, "I don't know, they were probably trying to create an advance shoulder, but why use a potential Jedi?" Kanan said, who sounded like he was asking himself, rather than Rea.

"Did they tell you what it was made of?"

"A durindfire crystal..."  
"So what does this mean?" Rea asked, and Kanan smiled, "It means, you'll be joining Ezra in Jedi training."

* * *

Rea stood behind Kanan calmly while he knocked on Ezra's door, "Ezra, Ezra are you in there?" Kanan asked, and he had a small second of hope that he was when the door opened. Only to be let down a second later when that door revealed a sleepy looking Zeb, "Nope, no Ezra's here," he said, before closing the door again. Rea sighed and closed her eyes, Force, where could that kid be? The two split off and Rea went down to the hanger to wait and see if her friend would come in. Five minutes later Ezra came running up, and Rea's calm presence went undetected to him, till she stood up and walked directly in his path, scaring him and making him fall flat on his tail.

"Rea!" he half yelled, half laughed, and his friend gave him one of those rare smiles, before she frowned at him. "Kanan's going to kill you, you know, he's been waiting for practically ever." All she got in response was a sheepish smile and shrug as he walked past her. He climbed up the ladder, and ran to Kanan's room, and a few moments later he could here Rea come up the ladder slowly.

Kanan was in his room meditating, studying his holocron, when Ezra, rather rudely, burst through the door. "Hey Kanan, sorry I'm late, I was with Sabine… So, you going to invite me in?" he said, as he leaned against the arch of the door, trying to catch his breath. Kanan, still with his eyes closed responded, "You didn't knock, so what makes you think you need the invite?" Ezra sighed, feeling the guilt come over him, Rea was wrong, Kanan wasn't going to kill him, he was going to do something worse.

Lecture him.

Ezra walked into the room and headed to Kanan, "I'm sorry," he says. "Then you should've knocked first," Kanan told him, while getting up and walking past him whilst picking up the holocron. Ezra collapsed on the bed, looking down in guilt. "Not for that, for missing training," he all but mumbled, and could practically feel the lecture coming on. "It's all the same thing, and the fact that you don't see it!" Kanan began, but stopped seeing Ezra's face. He sighed in frustration, "Look Ezra, we were on that asteroid, you made a dangerous connection with the force. Now I have to know if you, are ready."

"I am ready! Wait, ready for what?"

"For a test, a real challenge, one meant to determine if you are meant to be a Jedi," Kanan explained, "Or not," at this Ezra stood up, "But you said I was a Jedi, why else would you be training me?" he said, and Kanan turned around quickly, "I never said you were a Jedi, I said you had the potential to be one," Kanan said, "But you lack discipline, focus."

"Come on you know how I grew up, I'm not use to all these rules! Kanan, I want to become the Jedi you see in me, the one that I don't always see in myself," Ezra said, hitting the bunk, he had turned away from Kanan so that he couldn't see the emotion, but Kanan could feel it clear enough. "You're lucky I'm not my master, she would never allow you to get away with-"

"All the things you tried to get away with?" Ezra interrupted, giving a small smirk at his attempt to lighten the mood. "Do you want a second chance or not," Kanan said, getting slightly fed up and turned around to look at his eldest padawan. Ezra rocked on his heels, seeming to think about it for a split second, "I mean, if you're willing to give me one," he said, and Kanan sighed a bit, this conversation was getting tedious. "I'm not giving you anything, now go prep the Phantom," he said, Ezra smiled, "As you wish master," he told Kanan, and left to prepare the Phantom.

Once the kid left Kanan looked down and sighed, "I might regret this," he said out loud, not really expecting someone to respond. "You have to help him Kanan, after what happened on the asteroid, you have to," Hera said, slightly scaring Kanan. "I know, I just hope I can," Kanan said, "I know you can," was all she said before walking off.

Ezra just entered the Phantom, and went to the controls to prep for flight, when suddenly, "Boo," a calm, yet eerie voice said, and Ezra yelped and turned around to see a giggling Rea. "Rea! Again?" Ezra said, but didn't get a response as she fell to the floor, rolling in laughter. His face! "What are you doing on the Phantom anyway?" Ezra said, fighting the blush that he felt creeping up. "Kanan said I was coming along, I don't know why though," Rea said, calming down and sitting up slowly.

Rea had easily fit in with the crew, she was timid and quiet around everyone still. But that didn't stop her from being her secretly devious self.

"Enough chit-chat," Kanan said, walking in to the Phantom. Soon after takeoff, Ezra questioned where they were going. "That's what you're going to tell me," he said, putting on the autopilot and sitting across from Ezra and Rea. "When I was your age, there were around ten thousand Jedi Knights in the galaxy, now, we are few," Kanan began, "But in those days there were temples, spread out in the stars, and the Empire sought out to destroy many of them. But not all of them. Ezra, I need you to meditate, let the force guide you to one," he said.

"But what if I can't find it?" Ezra asked, "That's part of the test. Trust yourself, trust the force," was the only answer he got from Kanan. Ezra closed his eyes, and began to concentrate on the force, his breathing slowed as his focus left that of the Phantom, and to the destination that he was meant to be at. He broke his concentration to ask if this was how Kanan took his test, but the only answer he got was that everything was different for him, everything was different back then. Slowly he began to concentrate again. "There's a mass of stone, with a tunnel I think, with a bright star inside of it. And it's on Lothal!" He said, snapping his eyes open, "You sure?" Kanan questioned.  
"I can't give you exact coordinates, but I can direct you to where it is."

* * *

Soon they arrived near a large mass of stone, "The stone from my vision!" Ezra said.  
"Autopilot off," Kanan said, while turning off said autopilot, "You knew this whole time," Ezra accused, walking over to Rea and shaking her shoulder to wake her. "I checked the holocron back in my cabin." Kanan corrected. "And it told you there was a Jedi temple on Lothal?" Rea asked, catching only the end of that sentence."

"The holocron holds extensive star maps, but I was as surprised as you two when I saw that there was a temple here. Course, I couldn't be sure this is where Ezra was meant to be here. But it makes sense, this is your home," Kanan said, as the three stood outside looking up at the temple. "You should figure out how we'll get inside, and don't take too long," Kanan said, with Rea standing next to him silently observing their surroundings. "Remember, the Empire has access to all the old Jedi record, they may know about this temple, and have it under surveillance."

Ezra nodded and began his search, Kanan began to step down but noticed that Rea was staring at him questioningly. "Yes?" He asked, looking up at her from his sitting position. "If this is Ezra's test, then why am I here?" Rea asked, and Kanan sighed before looking up at her. "It's not so much as a test for you, as extensive training, while in there, you're going to have to be calm. Entering into a deeper meditation than the ones you practice at the ship. Who knows? Maybe you'll find something through the force," Kanan told her. Rea nodded, before joining Kanan in meditation.

"Nothing, no sign of an entrance. Not even a crack! But I know this is the place, I feel it. Kanan, can't you give me a hint?" Ezra shouted to Kanan, his patience on this wearing thin. "Don't look, listen! Use the Force to hear the stone and its history," Kanan told him, while Rea simply sat down and meditated. Ezra sighed and put his hand on the stone and focused on the Force and the stone. "The stone. The temple. I-it wants to admit me in, no. Not me, us. Master and Padawan's, together," he said, looking back to see Rea and Kanan stand up calmly. "Then together it shall be, Rea, consider this your first lesson in the Force." Kanan said as they approached Ezra. Together, they all stood beside each other, both Kanan and Ezra raised their hand to the stone, focusing on the Force, and Rea soon followed, copying their movements and adding the much needed help. Soon the stone began to rise from the ground. "Whoa," Ezra and Rea said at the same time, watching the temple rise high in the sky.

"Don't lose focus," Kanan said, "We don't want this thing crashing down on us," he told them, entering the entrance that had opened for them. Inside the temple was the musky old smell that usually came with an old library, and cobwebs adorned the entrances corners and pillars. Rea hadn't noticed anything wrong with the temple till Ezra screamed at an old skeleton in robes. Rea saw it and let out a surprised yelp, instinctively jumping back. The temple began to rumble, and soon the exit was sealed.

"You both lost focus," Kanan hissed.  
"Well dead guys are distracting," Ezra stated, and Rea nodded in agreement. "Ezra, here, you'll face your worst fears and overcome them, and there's no guarantee of success. And Rea, who knows what you'll encounter in your vision. A guide, a vision, a new fear that you never knew was there," Kanan explained. "Well, I have plenty of faith," Ezra shrugged, looking back at Kanan, "Faith that you'll keep me on track."

"We're not going with you," Kanan stated, gesturing to Rea and himself. "What? Where are you two going to be?" Ezra asked, worried about what he was going to face in there. "Right here, with Masters whose Padawans never returned," Kanan said, waving a hand to the bodies. "You're both puttying your lives, in my hands?" Ezra asked, getting even more confused and worried than before. "You put your training in mine," Kanan said, unfazed by Ezra's confusion. The temple rumbled once again.

"Good luck," Kanan sighed. Ezra turned to leave but was spun back around by Rea who gave him a great hug, "You'll do fine, I promise," Rea said, and gave a quick small kiss to the cheek, knowing that Kanan wouldn't be able to see the display of affection. When she pulled back she spun Ezra back around and he went in completely dazed, before looking back at Kanan who was now standing by Rea's side. "Wait! What exactly am I looking for?" Ezra asked, as the door began to descend.

"Nothing and everything," Kanan returned in a cryptic tone.  
"Well that doesn't help," Ezra said, leaning down to his hands and knees to further the conversation. "I know," Kanan said, then the doors shut. "But that's what my Master told me," He sighed, then he looked back at Rea. "I want you to forget about all your surroundings," he told her, and she gave a mute nod. "Focus on the Force, and yourself, your mind everything about you." At this point Rea had descend into heavy meditation.

* * *

Ezra looked around and saw three doors that seemingly led to opposite directions. "Great," Ezra scoffed, "Should've brought the holocron." He sighed and began to think of ways to decide where to go before picking the most childish and simplest. "Loth-rat, Loth-cat, Loth-wolf run. Pick a path and all is done."

Kanan came running past him and chose to go through the door on the far left, "Really? That's how your choosing? What happened to using the Force?" he called over his shoulder, and soon Ezra followed suit. "What happened to having faith in me? And where's Rea?" Ezra asked in an annoyed tone.

"She's waiting for us to finish, and I had second thoughts. Fortunately," Kanan explained, "Come on!"  
"Kanan! Slow down!" Ezra yelled after him, noticing that Kanan had now rounded a corner and was no longer in Ezra's sight.

"I told you, we might not have much time. The Empire could-" Kanan call, his voice echoing off the wall before it was abruptly cut off by an agonizing grunt. "Kanan? Kanan!" Ezra shouted, picking up his speed then skidded to a stop at the edge of a cliff. He then heard the sound of a lightsaber being activated and Ezra quickly turned around to meet a terrifying foe. "The Inquisitor," He breathed, there he stood. Grinning evilly at the young Padawan, and Kanan was kneeled in front of him, clutching his shoulder in pain. "I felt a disturbance in the Force the moment the Jedi decided to bring you here, Padawan," The Inquisitor smirked.

"No," Ezra whispered, backing away slowly. "Now, who dies first?" The pu'an said, approaching Ezra the way a predator would approach its prey, knowing they had no way out. "No!" Kanan shouted, his words slightly warped and pulled back in pain. "I'll die before I let you harm the boy."

"How reasonable," their foe said, turning toward his challenger. Soon the two were in combat, from the outside, it was unsure who had the advantage in the fight, but then the Inquisitor activated his double lightsaber, and the blades twirled. The skill of Kanan was no match for it, he soon lost the battle, and fell of the cliff from the Inquisitor's final blow, his limp body descending into the darkness. "Kanan no!" Ezra shouted, tears began to fill his eyes, much to his displeasure. "Kanan," The Inquisitor repeated the name, "So, he called himself, 'Kanan' did he?" Well, it hardly matters now." He said, turning toward Ezra, his stride filled with confidence.

"I'll make you pay! I swear, I'll make you pay!" Ezra shouted in rage, the lightsaber flew toward his hands with the power of the force, but he wasn't able to turn the weapon on. "Apparently, someone's not quite ready to become a Jedi, and never will be." The Inquisitor laughed, pushing Ezra over the edge of the cliff.

Lights, which was the first thing Rea saw, as soon as she entered the meditation she began to wander around in complete darkness. Soon, she reached the lights and she went to touch one, but it disappeared. Rea felt herself smiling, the area was very serine, and calm. But she still was curious about where she was.  
"A curious one aren't you?" a female voice said, though it sounded like it was coming from every which way. As stated before, Rea looked around curiously for the voice. Before her searching was interrupted by a chuckle. "It's strange, your souls fear isn't common, it's, uncertain." The voice stated

"My fear is uncertain?" Rea asked, confused about this. "No, your fear is definitely known, it's uncertainty. You fear making the wrong choice, questioning every decision that you make," the voice said. The lights slowly gathered in front of Rea and she found herself face to face with a togruta. She was around the age of a young adult, and her smile was kind, and strangely all-knowing for someone so young. "I was meditating when the force reached out for me, I guess you are in need of guidance?"

Rea gave a mute nod. "I can give you some, but not much." She said, sitting in front of the young Padawan, who followed suit. "I am Ahsoka Tano, I'll be your temporary guide,"

* * *

Ezra sat up quickly, looking around confused of his surroundings, he had somehow managed to survive his fall. He looked up at the painting Sabine had done, realizing that he was in his and Zeb's shared cabin. Ezra walked out of his room and toward the dining area to find the crew, not including Rea and Kanan. "How do you figure the kid's doing?" Zeb asked, a few bleeps from Chopper came in response. "I gotta agree with Chop, I don't think Ezra was ready."

"I don't think we'll be seeing him again, which is too bad," Hera said, looking at the table, not making eye contact with the others.

"Really?" Zeb said, leaning back in his chair in relaxation, as if Ezra not returning was the best thing ever, "Cause I'll be happy with just getting my cabin back to myself."  
Hera's face formed a harsh look and she pounded her fist on the table. "It's too bad because he had skills that were useful to our cause," She said. "Hah! I knew there was a reason you were being so nice to him," Zeb laughed.

"That's pretty could guys," Sabine said, shaking her head sadly, "After all, he's just a kid, scared, alone. Me? I pity him." Sabine said, placing her hand to her chest. "Well look who's here." Zeb called, grabbing Ezra who was about to leave. "How long do you think he was listening?" Sabine asked, standing up whilst crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
"Long enough," Ezra said, backing away from them, looking down sadly.

"Eh, nothing personal kid," Zeb said with a shrug and small smile, as if a smile would make him feel better at this point. Ezra stopped feeling depressed for a second, his mind clearing slightly. "No, this isn't you talking. I'm not on the Ghost, I couldn't be," Ezra muttered under his breath.  
"Well that's just crazy talk. You're standing here aren't you?"' Zeb asked, confirming Ezra's thoughts, cause there's no way that he should've heard him. "No, I'm back in the temple," The room the turned red around him, Ezra glanced up before full on staring at the Inquisitor, "NO! No, this isn't real!" He shouted, backing out of the room, the door closing in front of him, and he ignored the screams of his friends, and Sabine's desperate call for help.

The doors opened to reveal the Inquisitor, behind him, Ezra could just barely see Sabine's feet sticking out from behind the table. He began to quickly back away, trying each door as he backed down the hallway, but only got the frustrating beep as the doors refused to open as a response. Ezra pressed his back up against the door, trying in vain to get away from the Inquisitor, before the door opened behind him and he fell out of the ship.

"Gotcha!" A voice said, and something gripped his hand tightly. Ezra looked down to see a street far down below him, two buildings by it, one of which he was dangling off of. He looked up to see Rea struggling with his weight, holding on to a balcony. Her hand slipped on it and they both began to free fall till Ezra grabbed another window ledge, but his grip wasn't going to last long.

"Rea hold on!" Ezra yelled, trying his best to pull her up to the ledge, but to no avail. He soon lost his grip on both Rea and the ledge and fell toward the street, Ezra luckily bounced off of an awning and thudded on the hard ground, but Rea landed head first on the ground. Blood began to pool around her, and her eyes fluttered, evidence that she was trying to stay conscious. "REA!" Ezra shouted, rushing over to her and lifting her up gently, blood seeping into his pants. "Rea, stay with me, please!" he pleaded with her, bringing him closer to her. Rea shook her head sadly and brought a blood soaked hand up to Ezra's cheek and touched it gently, tears welding in both of theirs eyes. Then she blinked a couple times before they closed forever, her hand falling limp beside her. Ezra cried harder, holding her close to him.

Rea disappeared from his arms, and he looked around to see himself kneeling on the temple floor, confused on how he got there, "That's right. I'm in the temple, I knew it," He said to himself, standing to his feet. "Kanan? Rea? Where are you guys?" He shouted, standing up and looking around the small room. "No. He died. The Inquisitor killed him!" He said to himself, clutching his head. "Or, or was that an illusion too? And Rea? Is she..? Either way, I'm trapped, no way will I get this opened on my own," He said, falling to his hands and knees, depression sweeping over him.

"I'm alone, abandoned, again." Ezra whispered to himself. But then looked up confidently, "Again, yeah. I've been alone before, survived. I can survive this. Maybe Kanan's not dead, maybe he's just injured, and Rea? She's probably waiting for the both of us. They might need my help," He said, walking forward to the door that slowly began to open.

Sadly, it revealed the Inquisitor. **(A/N *sigh* this dude is everywhere)**

"How perceptive," The Inquisitor said, smiling in a cocky manner as he walked forward.  
"No, no, no, no, no! You were on the Ghost, and all that was definitely an illusion," The distressed Padawan said, trying to convince himself. "It may have been, but I assure you," He leaned in close, gripping Ezra's chin and forcing him to look at him. "I am not. No way out, Padawan."

* * *

"I'm… R-Rea," she said, her curiosity gone, and her nervous ways returning to her. Ahsoka smiled kindly to her. "It's all right, you don't have to be afraid of me," she said, placing a comforting hand on Rea's shoulder. "You seem strong in the force, but a sense of uncertainty is what will hold you back," Ahsoka said, giving Rea a pointed look, "It's also one of the many weakness you have. Despite your enhanced power that was gained through experimentation, power you gained, through new and undeveloped fears. But your greatest, is uncertainty. Though, your friend is back, you're afraid he'll leave again. Though, you find yourself with good people, you're scared, that they'll turn on you. You roam free, fly through space, yet, you fear confinement. These are only a few of the things that rattle your soul Rea," she said. And Rea bowed her head feeling a lot like a coward.

"But being a Jedi, doesn't mean being fearless. It means facing your fears, and overcoming them for the greater good, using your own fear, as a tie, something to keep you here, on the side of good. Trust in the force, and your fears won't be so big anymore." Ahsoka gave Rea a kind smile. "Oh, and another guide, one that fate has arranged, is soon to come," and with that cryptic message, Rea faded out of her deep meditation, like she was swimming slowly up to consciousness, but it wasn't a suffocating feeling.

"There's always a way out," Ezra said, determined, "If I follow my training," he said, closing his eyes. "Ready to die boy? Or are you afraid to face your demise?" The Inquisitor asked, stalking forward, readying his lightsaber for the strike.  
"No. Afraid of being alone again? Sure. Afraid of letting down my Master? Absolutely." Ezra admitted, standing up to the Inquisitor, "Afraid of losing those I care about, most definitely." _But I'm not afraid of you!_

"Your Master lies dead and rotting in a forgotten tunnel," The _Imaginary _Inquisitor said, desperate to gain some ground on Ezra. "You could hardly have let him down more," But Ezra simply stood tall and closed his eyes. "_I'm not afraid,_" he declared, and the Inquisitor brought his lightsaber down on the boy, only for it to pass through Ezra, and like that, he was gone.

Ezra allowed himself to relax and fell back against the pillar he was in front of, all tension gone.  
"_Big fears you have faced, young one." _An ancient voice speaking sentences in a rearranged order came from above. "Yes," Ezra said, looking around for the voice.

"_Hmm. For what lies ahead, ready are you?_" The voice asked, though the owner of it already knew the answer.

"I am," Ezra replied once more, bowing his head slightly.

"_Come._" The voice said, "_See more clearly what you could not see before._"  
"Who are you?" the young Padawan questioned. "_A guide" _then lights rained from above, gathering and floating above Ezra's head, leading him back to the beginning of his journey in the temple.

* * *

"The kid's taking too long," Kanan groaned, beginning to stand to his feet. He looked back and saw that Rea was still meditating, her breaths slow, and calm, her face still hidden behind a thin curtain of hair.  
"_Patience," _Master Yoda said, "_Remember you nothing of your own training?_" the old Jedi said, surprising Kanan to say the least.

"Master Yoda!" he shouted, sounding much like a kid who's met his superhero. But then his excitement disappeared. "No. It can't be, I'm losing it."

""_Hmm! Losing? Lost. Yes. But what loss, hmm? The question that is._" Yoda said, and Kanan fell back to his knees. "Master? H-how, can this be?" Kanan asked, a small hope rising. "_Be not concerned with how. Know I am here because you are here._" The old master replied.

"Thank you, Master." Kanan said, "_Thank you? Nothing have I done. Hmm. See you I can, before I could not."_

"_Changed, something has,_"

"I've taken on two apprentices." Kanan replied.  
"_Apprentice? Two? Hmm. Rare that is. And now Master are you? Of this decision, honest you must be,_" And Kanan could just picture the small master leaning over his cane to stare at him with knowing, ancient eyes. "It's true," he sighed, "I'm not sure of my decision to train Ezra and Rea. Not because of Ezra, and Rea, or his abilities, or her confidence," he paused, not sure if his answer was true, but then continuing cause he knew it to be so. "Because, of who I am.

"Which way is the right way?" Ezra asked his guide.  
Guide, sure, why not?

"_The wrong question that is,_" the guide told him, "I'm sorry, I don't understand. To be honest, I don't even know what _I'm _doing here."  
Cue small chuckle in amusement at youngling's obliviousness. **(A/N yes, that is an actual word.)  
**"_A better question that is," _The voice responded.  
"Kanan said I was gonna be tested, but he never said what for, or why," Ezra said, walking forward a little. "_And your Master, tell you everything, must he?"_ Yoda asked.  
"Well, no."  
"_Your path, __**you**__, must decide." _The guide said, and Ezra walked forward, toward the middle path.

His certain Path.

* * *

*"_A dangerous time for your oldest apprentice, for you_," Yoda told Kanan, "I know, I can sense it. I feel as if his abilities are growing faster than I can teach him,"

"_You sense, or you fear?_"  
"I lost my way for a long time, but now, I have a chance to change things."

"_Hmm… Last chance." _Yoda declared.

"I won't let them lose their way, not like I did."

"_Understood. Awaking, your youngest Padawan is,"_

Kanan looked over to see that Rea had indeed begin to come out of her meditation. She looked around in question, and seemed a little more relaxed than usual.  
Proof of the trip benefiting them all.

* * *

"Whoa," Ezra said in disbelief. The room was wide, domed shaped, and a map, very similar to that of Kanan's holocron adorned the roof in bright white lines.

"_Tell me, why must you become a Jedi_?" Yoda's voice asked. "I don't know. I guess because Kanan believes I can."  
"_Ah, Kanan, a name long since hear, thinks you can,"_ Yoda said, "_Hmm. And you?"_

"Well, I'll become stronger, powerful," Ezra continued, though, probably not forming the words he meant to form. "_Ah, power you seek,_" and for a moment, Yoda sounded a little disappointed. "I'd make the Empire suffer, for everything it did, everything it took. For my parents, for Rea and the torture she went through be their lab rat! I-I wouldn't be helpless anymore!" Ezra said, the thought of what they did sending a sliver of rage through him.

"_Ah. Jedi way is revenge. Teach you this, your Master did?_" Yoda asked accusingly, snapping Ezra's head toward the statement. "No, Kanan would never. He's a good master, a-a great Master." Ezra said, swinging his finger downwards to place emphasis on his claim. "_The why seek you revenge?_"

"I don't!"

"_Mmm. Inside you, much anger, much fear._" Yoda revealed. "I just want to protect myself, my friends,"

"_And this is why you must become Jedi?_" Master Yoda said. "Yes, and not just them, everyone. I'll help everyone. Before I met Kanan, I only ever thought of myself. They don't think like that. They help people, they give everything away, and I see it."

"_Time there was where you didn't care for only yourself, there was."_ Yoda insisted.

"When I was younger, but, something happened, something that was my fault. Even though Rea told me it wasn't."

"_Doubt this, do you?_"

"Yes. But, she's like them, willing to move past her problems, and help others. I see how it makes them feel, how it makes other people feel."

"_Feel, yes. How?"_

"Alive, they feel alive. Like I do now," Ezra said.

"_Good, good," _The lights faded around Ezra, and a blue spark shone in the distance. "_Ahead of you, a difficult path there is, Padawan. A Jedi you may be."  
_

* * *

**_So, I lied to myself. I honestly thought this was going to be short. But apparently not._**

**_Guys, I have bags under my eyes at this point. _**

**_But sometime tomorrow/today (depending on where you live) I should have the one shot crossover up next._**

**_There are some parts in the one shot that will only be available on wattpad, and vice versa._**

**_So if you want to know what, go check that out, I use the same name there as I do here._**

**_Exams are over! Yay!_**

**_*Multitasking? (If you dont get it look for the * and try to guess what I'm talking about.)_**

**_Thanks for the comments and feed back, I really appreciate it! It makes me feel like I'm doing a good job._**

**_SO thank you!_**

**_Love y'all_**

**_~DieOnYourOwnDeath_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Upon one sailors morning…._

A young woman with long curly hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and a black jumpsuit with a symbol on it. She appeared in a beam of light, and when the light disappeared, she was crouched down in an ancient looking symbol engraved in the ground. Dirt skirted around her black, high heeled boots, she looked around, taking off these black glasses on her face called shades. A backpack was slung over one shoulder and she blew a bubble with her gum before looking around.  
"Why in Odin's beard would Hemidal send me here?" she mumbled, looking off into the distance of Lothal. "Hey! This is a restricted area, what are you doing here?" A gruff voice said, and she turned around to see, a military soldier she presumed, all white full body armor, with a helmet that was all white as well, and reminded her of something like a hazmat uniform headgear. He had a gun aimed at her and she rolled her eyes, "Oh please," she said, running up and snatching the gun from him and shooting the soldier in the abdomen. Before placing her sunglasses back on her face, and turning around, dropping the gun several feet away from the soldier. Her form moving over swiftly to Lothal.

* * *

_I carefully did stray…_

Ezra began to fall, and braced himself for hitting the ground hard, when Rea's hand shot out and grabbed him by the front of his jumpsuit, her green and blond strands flying around her face. "Thanks," he said, giving her a small smile, "Hey, I only did it so I don't have to carry your unconscious tail back to the Ghost," she told him, with a smirk before jumping to the next building. Ezra rolled his eyes, before following her. "Where's the location of the crates again?" He yelled, as the two ran and jumped side by side. "About five more blocks. It's a small shipment, but Kanan is pretty sure its not something we want the Empire to get their hands on," she told him, before hopping off of a building, landing in a crouching position in an alley. Ezra's landing wasn't as graceful as hers, but at least it was silent.

"You go around the other side, we'll wait till after the deal is made to interrupt and steal the crates, got it?" Rea asked, looking back, Ezra nodded his head and went in the position.  
About ten Storm Troopers stood in front of one man, with a crude hair cut, and a long beard, the man had two crates, both closed. "Here ya go gents," he said, pushing the crates toward them. One of the Storm Troopers stepped forward and opened each crate a crack, and checked them. Then he looked back to the others and gave them a short nod, "Pleasure doing business with you," he said, before taking out his blaster and shooting the poor man. Rea took a quick breath before going to make a step, before she felt something cold against her neck.

"Don't move rebel," A voice said, before shoving her roughly forward, and in front of the rest of the Storm Troopers. On the other side of the building, Ezra came around, having the same treatment as her from another Storm Trooper. "Looks like we're coming in with more than we bargained for guys," The lead Storm Trooper said, making his way over to the two. Ezra broke out of the Storm Troopers grasp and shot a couple of rounds with his energy sling shot, before one of them hit him in the face with the butt end of his gun, "Beating up kids? Now that seems rude," a female voice said, before a black streak dropped down from above, landing in the middle of the group, causing a long enough distraction for Rea to mirror Ezra's escape, before shooting two Storm Troopers, the one behind her, and the leader, before the woman in front of her took action. Moving so swift that Rea couldn't catch her movements. She rushed over to Ezra, who was picking himself up off the ground holding his cheek with one hand.

Footsteps approached them and the two teens looked up to see the woman, or more like a slightly older teen, looking at her more closely, crouching down next to them, she gently pulled Ezra's hand away from his cheek. "Jeez kid, it seems like he nailed you good," she said, before placing to fingers against his cheek. Ezra felt a cooling sensation on his cheek, before the pain from the hit he received subsided.  
"Who are you?" He questioned, looking at her closely, she removed her shades and gave the two teens a small smile, "I'm Mai Taniyama, nice to meet you."

* * *

_Down by the walls of whopping…._

"Specter six, Specter, seven, welcome back," Kanan said, looking as the two teens walked on the Ghost before tensing seeing a slightly older teen behind them, "Whose this," he said, his hand slowly inching to his blaster. "A friendly," Mai said, raising an eyebrow at Kanan's hand, "Who also has offered to carry the heavy crates that you were hoping to have claim over," she added, placing them down on the ground. Before dusting off imaginary dust off her uniform. "Did you guys find out what was in it?" Kanan asked, looking over at Ezra and Rea who were slightly gawking at Mai. Rea shook her head looking over at Kanan, "We didn't have the chance, our mission didn't go as planned, we would've been taken out by the bucket heads if it weren't for Mai, she showed up and took them out in five seconds flat," she said, nodding over to the female who was inspecting the crates.

Said girl suddenly laughed, "Bucket heads," she snickered, and they all looked at her weirdly, "Yeah, why is that so funny?" Ezra asked. "Oh, it's just, from where I'm from we call my friend a bucket head because he has something called a..." Mai trailed off before clearing her throat and changing the subject, "Look, as much as I'd like to chat, I can't guarantee we weren't followed, so is there a chance you guys can take off?" the young agent said, before inspecting the crates one more time, trying to guess what's inside, Kanan nodded at her request, "Specter two, mission complete, go to take off," there was a short pause before, "Copy that Specter one, taking off," the ramp closed, and Kanan called down the rest of the crew.

"Who's the chick?" Zeb said, pointing to Mai, Sabine came down a couple of seconds later and voiced the same question, introductions, questions, and answers were made before the group gathered around the crates. Mai pulled of the lids on the both of them before sucking in a breath, "By the All Fathers name," she said, inside one crate was glittering, golden armor that can only have been made by the hand of a skilled Asgaurdian blacksmith, and in the other, various weapons, both normal, and magical, made of solid gold, why, some of them even resembled the ones she has. "These are all made by an Asgaurdian," she mumbled, picking up one of the beautiful blades, examining it. "What guardians?" Sabine asked, picking up one of the smaller blade examining the craftsmanship of the blade as well. "Asgard, it is my home. And it is where these weapons and armor are from, how anybody hear acquired them though, I have no idea," Mai said, slipping into business mode, damn, and she was just beginning to act like normal. "Asgard? Never heard of it," Hera said, coming down the ladder, she had left Chopper to do the flying, for now.

"No, I wouldn't think you would, few people from outside of its realm do," Mai said, her hands tracing the delicate patterns laced on the sword. "Realm?" Ezra asked, "You're kidding, like those magical places that kids hear in their bedtime stories," he said, leaning back on a wall with a look of disbelief. "You put down magic easily for someone who uses something called the, what is it you people call it, the force?" Mai said, as she picked up some of the armor and studied it. "These look like they could fit you two," she said, nodding over to Ezra and Rea, "Which means that they were meant for younger people," Mai told them. "And yes, realm as in magical place, how do you think you were healed quickly? And yes, such places and creatures do exist," she said, cutting off the question that was bound to come out of Ezra's mouth.

Mai turned her attention to Kanan, who she had long since assumed was the leader of this crew, "My question though, is how, did someone get a hold of these? I'm pretty sure the dealer that the, what you call, 'bucket heads', couldn't have gotten them on his own, so who could've gotten these?"  
Kanan shrugged in response, "I wouldn't know, all the information we received was that these things were very lethal weapons that we wouldn't want the Empire to get their hands on," he replied.  
"But there is someone who might know how, the only challenge is capturing him, and getting him to talk," Hera said, stepping forward. Mai smirked a little, "Just give me a location, and leave the rest to me," she said.

* * *

_Where I met a sailor gay….._

_Conversing with a young lass_

_Who seemed to be in pain_

_Saying darling when you go I fear_

_You'll never 'turn again._

Kallus sat down in his seat, his shoulder slumping forward in exhaustion, he was so ready to drop. "Agent Kallus?" a female voice said, void of any emotion. One of Kallus hands went for his gun at his side, but fingertips pressed into the hollows of his throat stopped him. Because from the fingertips, an unbearable cold emitted from them, the intense cold making it hard to breathe. "One wrong move and you become a Kallussicle," the voice hissed in his ear. He was then forced up, and walked out of his office, he didn't understand why, but everyone passed the two without giving so much as a second glance, as if the kidnapping of their superior officer was nothing alarming, or new. Before Kallus could register things, he was on the Ghost, fingertips still pressed against his throat, with Rebel Scum surrounding him, some looking more enraged at the sight of him than others.

"Look Kallus, let's make things easy, I'd really like to leave work mode," the girl in front of him said with a small smile her intimidating demeanor gone, and a bubbly teenager left in its place. "You need to work on your interrogation skills, Rebel Brat, you can't get anything out of me by sweet talking it," the girl simply shrugged.  
"I was just trying to make it less painful, she said, and suddenly a sharp, cold, stinging sensation went through his hand. The girl had her grip on a dark blue blade that was now embedded in his hand, and through the table under it, her kind smile still on. "This is Jhountium Ice, act quickly, or be trapped in eternal coldness for the rest of your life. Your choice," she said, leaning back in her seat. Kallus tried to grip the knife, but immediately snatched his hand back from the cold. "F-fine, a w-woman came i-in a f-few years a-ago, she h-had a proposition, a way t-to permanently defeat you rebels. She was strong, powerful, beautiful, and said all she needed was young minds, with high skill. So w-we began to pick up the most promising s-students that we had. And now that there's enough of them, she can make her army," he said, teeth chattering from the cold. Mai's bubbly demeanor was now gone, and replaced by a hard expression.

"This woman, did you get her name," she asked, Kallus nodded. "She said she was called, The Enchantre-" Kallus let out a tortured scream, interrupting his answer. He held his now free hand against his chest and howled, squirming around in pain on the floor. Mai got up and left the room, but stopped at the door and looked back, then said, "Oh, you might want to get that looked at."

"The Enchantress, should've known," Mai said, as the eyes of the Ghost crew followed her. "Who's The Enchantress?" Kanan asked looking at the girl who was growling in exasperation. "She's an old enemy, someone I was hoping to avoid for a while. And based on what I've heard, the fights going to be between me and her," Mai said, shaking her head. "It'll take a while, but I'll find out where she's hiding, and bring her to justice," she said, turning to leave, but Hera grabbed hold of her shoulder, "From what Kallus said, she's raising an army, _has_ an army, what are you going to do? You can't take a whole army down by yourself," she said, trying to get Mai to understand.  
"I've done it before," Mai said, looking down, "Novices, that's what I'm fighting against, shouldn't be too hard," she said confidently.

"Maybe not. You might run in with the Inquisitor, a sith, someone who you don't want to cross swords with," Kanan said. Making Mai stop and sigh, "You guys aren't going to let me go in alone, are you?" She said, looking back at the crew, catching nothing but smirks and nods.

* * *

_His hair it hangs in ringlets_

_Eyes as black as cold, _

_My happiness shall intend to him_

_Where ever he may roam_

"Ezra, you need to concentrate," Kanan voice instructed, annoyance evident in his voice. Ezra wasn't improving on the light saber, sure, he can hit a few blows coming at him, but at the moment, a situation like the first time they tried teaching him how to use a light saber was getting closer. "Kanan, if I could?" Mai said, she was sitting next to Rea, watching the whole training ordeal. Kanan looked back at her and nodded. Mai waved her hand and a long solid pole with a handle, all entirely made of ice, formed in her hand, she tossed it to Ezra, who caught it in a clumsy way. Mai made one for herself to, and walked up to him. "Your training is very similar to how I trained myself. You have to trust in the Force, to sense, to _feel_ the things around you. The wind is like that for me, maybe not as soul deep as your Force, but enough to warn me," she stood in a basic fighting stance, and motioned for Ezra to do the same. "Fighting with a sword of any kind is one of instinct, using the Force is like having amplified senses, use it. You learn to fight by do, not see, so close your eyes," She said, and watched as Ezra did as told, Mai ran at him, "Concentrate on me, use the force to sense me!" She said, jumping up and bringing her pole down quickly, Ezra just barely dodged, sweat already breaking out on his brow.

"Your not concentrating!" Kanan said, watching as Mai made another strike, Ezra seemed to hear the _whoosh_ of her stick coming near him, because hesitatntly, he brought up his own and blocked the strike, stumbling back from the force of impact. "I'm trying to, but it's kind of hard," Ezra yelled in frustration, stopping in the middle of his sentence from when he snapped his eyes open, and saw Mai's stick coming straight to his face. To say that he'll have a sting there for a while would be an understatement. "Urgh, it's kind of hard when she's trying to beat the crap out of me!" He yelled, eyes wide open as he barely escaped strike after strike.  
"A battle isn't going to be easy, nor fair, there is no fair strike, and there is no hard battle. There's just that, battle, you need to stop seeing, and start feeling, or else you'll never when in a fight!" Mai yelled, bringing her stick down for a hard blow, "Ezra dodge left!" Rea yelled, and Ezra took that advice, only his shoulder catching the blunt of the blow.

"Hmm," Mai said, "Rea, would you like to join us?" she looked over at the girl, who looked at Mai with a nervous glance. "Depends, what am I going to do?" She said, walking over to the two cautiously, Kanan watched the three teens curiously. "The same thing that Ezra's doing, except, you both will have to fight, Kanan, Zeb and Sabine, who I know is hiding behind the gun," she said, and smirked when she heard the groans of said people, being caught on their snooping. Mai twirled her blade around some, "And me," she said.

"Are you two ready?" Kanan asked, he had a stick, just like Ezra and Mai, Rea was given two shorter ones. "Yep!" Rea said, her stance a lot like Mai's. Ezra shrugged, he didn't feel like breaking his concentration by speaking, it was hard enough, the fact that they both had blindfolds on. "This is going to be fun," Zeb said, spinning his bo-rifle around. He and Sabine were the only ones who kept their original weapons. "Begin!" Mai shouted, and went on a dead sprint for Rea, who dodged with slight difficulty, she rounded around and hit Mai with one of her sticks, or at least, she tried to. Mai dodged easily out of the way, switching her target to Ezra, who was having a hard time dodging both Kanan and Zeb's strikes. "Okay kid, sorry if you get some burns!" Sabine said, and moved around Rea, shooting blaster shot after blaster shot at her. Rea dodged and flipped through, her concentration now focused on, well, everything. It was like someone had forced her eyesight to see only in negative tone. Even though she could physically _see_ anything, she could feel the path of each blaster shot, she could even tell where Sabine was, Rea made her way over quickly, and smacked Sabine in the back of the head with her sword.

Ezra was still not connecting with the force. He could tell that they were going to gang up on him, he was surprised though, when he realized that Sabine wasn't shooting at him. Every once in a while he would swing out at Zeb, hearing his annoying laugh, and taunts every time Ezra missed, or dodged a strike, barely. Mai was attacking every once in a while, her main focus seemed to be based on distracting Ezra, and Kanan, well he wasn't holding back. It was extremely difficult to try and connect with the force, especially when trying to dodge some nasty blows. "Ezra, you need to lose all sense, concentrate on nothing, but your link to the force," Kanan said, as he brought down one of his blows. Only to have it blocked by Mai, who stopped the fighting for a second, Mai and Kanan watched as Ezra finally took an actual fighting stance. He readied his blade, and looked dead at them, seeming to see them through the thick cloth that covered his eyes. Mai got into a similar stance, and then came at Ezra faster than ever, only restraining herself slightly. She smirked in approval as he dodged and blocked each of her blows. But once Mai hit Ezra's shoulder she ended the lesson.

"Lesson over."

* * *

Rea walked over to Hera's rooms, where Mai was currently taking residence in. She leaned against the door frame and looked over toward the Asgaurdian who seemed to be lost in thought. "Mai?" she called out, and the girl's head snapped up toward the sound, but then Mai relaxed when she realized that it was only Rea. "Oh, Rea, I didn't hear you come in," Mai said with a gentle smile, "Is there something you need?" She asked, sitting forward.

"Um, yeah," Rea said, biting the inside of her cheek. "It's about h-how your al-always so sure about your d-decisions, you s-seem so calm and l-level headed. H-how do you d-do that?" she asked, her, oh so famous stutter making her nervousness known.  
Mai laughed a little, "Oh, trust me, there is no level head in my fights. And calm? More like angered to the greatest extent." Mai said. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But, when I need to make a decision, or do something that seems hard, I have to remember something. To trust in myself, and that I'm making the right choice, even if it seems like I'm not. Uncertainty, is a great enemy, and to let in control you is dangerous. But placing yourself out of your comfort zone to make a decision that seems beyond you, you have to be certain, that you're doing the right thing," Mai reached behind her and took off a necklace. A beautiful gem of purple, green, and white, spiraling and colliding together, the oval shaped jewel was surrounded by gold, attached to a simple chain of silver.

"Sometimes, having a token, or something to calm you down helps you ground yourself when making a tough decision," Mai said, and put the necklace on Rea, the clasp feeling like it was never to be broken, the cool jewel rested in the hollow of her neck. Mai pulled her hair up over the chain and let it rest around her. "Thank you," Rea said, holding the first piece of jewelry she's ever owned. And Mai simply gave her a kind smile. Afterwards, the two talked till lights out, about S.H.I.E.L.D. and Asgard and Mai's friends from SPR. About the Orphanage and a secret talent that only Mai and Ezra now know.

Rea had never chatted with someone like this. So carefree, it was new, strange.  
And Certain.

* * *

_From tower hill to back wall._

_I'll cry I'll weep, I'll moan…_

The Ghost flew over the Imperial base that was believed to hold the Enchantress. Mai was dressed in her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, but had a black cloak wrapped around her form. At her side was a worn out bag that had a few tricks inside, after all, a child of Loki can't go into battle without her mischief. Everyone else wore their usual clothing, with their usual weapons. Mai looked back at the people she quickly allied herself with. "I hope we all make it out alive, but keep in mind, that if The Enchantress, or the foe you named as the Inquisitor steps on the battle field, you let _me_ handle them," Mai said. And received hesitant nods. "Hera, you keep in contact with me about the ship, if something happens I need to know, got it?"

"Copy that," Hera said. Then the cargo hold ramp began to lower, and the fresh cold wind swirled around everyone, they were probably around twenty feet above the building. "Ready?" Mai shouted over the loud wind. "Go!" she yelled and everybody jumped from the Ghost. Rea felt her heart soar as she free fell from the ship, but as they neared she feared that she would become a grease spot on the roof of an Imperial base. Then, a warm feeling enveloped her, and she began to slowly float down to the roof. Rea looked at Mai who had her eyes close, arms outstretched, guiding everyone to the roof.

When they touched the ground the crew immediately went to work. Rea extended her arms and her silver sabers came out of her wrist. She dug them into the layered sheet medal, and made a wide circle around her, and before both Rea and the cut out could make a large noise, Mai used the winds to slow their decent, and land on the ground with a soft thud. Everyone then jumped down after her. Soon they began to make their way down the halls, Mai leading the way because she had memorized the map the night before.  
Mai signaled for everyone to stop, before peaking around the corner to see three Storm Troopers guarding the door they needed to go through. They were adults, that much Mai could tell, and the perfect test subjects for her latest trick. She pulled out a sketch book out of her bag and flipped to one of the more gruesome drawings.

"Hey! How'd you get to this level, this is a restricted area!" One yelled as all three readied their guns and took aim at her. Mai held her hands up in mock surrender. "I'm unarmed, I just have some useful information that I think you'll find useful," she said, opening her sketch book for them to see. All of the sudden the men started trembling in fear, they fell down to ground and started to twitch, till finally they went limp. Mai closed the book and went to the door, knowing that at this point the Ghost crew had joined her. "What did you show them?" Ezra asked as Mai finished disabling the lock on the door, it wasn't much different than that on the S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarier in all honesty.

"Something that you don't want to see, mortal brains can't comprehend the images," Mai said in full business mode. She then stood up and as the door opened, only to be met with an army of miniature Storm Troopers standing at attention, facing toward the two enemies that have been on everyone's mind.

* * *

_Until my jolly sailor bold, sails his way back home…._

"Ah, Mataskana, how nice," The Enchantress said, looking slightly intimidating in her golden armor.  
Slightly.  
Mai growled and slipped her bag off, kicking it behind her so that it landed in front of the wall. "Again, not the name I go by," she said, standing up straight and crossing her arms. A green aura surrounded her and wrapped around her body, soon it left and Mai was in a black, green and white swirled armor. That fitted the top half of her bodice, with arm braces that covered her forearms. The flexible metal that went from her waist down, forming a pair of leggings, and some leather black boots that fit easily over the metal. And a black cape, instead of her cloak, hung over her shoulders.

"Stick to the plan," Mai said, looking back at the crew. "Soldiers, face your enemies," The Inquisitor said, igniting half of his red lightsaber and pointing it at the group. "Now!" Mai said, and she jumped in the air straight for The Enchantress and Inquisitor, her arms stretched above her head, soon a long blue sword formed in her hands, prepared to strike down her enemies. But they both rolled out of the way and Mai's sword cut a deep hash into the catwalk beneath her. The Enchantress laughed in amusement as she backed away, Mai stood up and began to approach her when she felt the wind begin to warp. She quickly ducked and missed the red light that was meant to take off her head.

Mai turned around again and let her power surround the sword, and made to block the next swing that came at her from The Inquisitor, the two stood there with their swords crossed, faces nearly inches apart.

The battle had begun.

Ezra pulled out his lightsaber and began to shoot some of the soldiers that approached him. Most of them went down with one shot, but most were so determined that he had to take another one. Zeb was having fun knocking mini bucket heads down, while Sabine took to shooting them from above. Kanan was taking hesitant shots, his eyes kept going up to the fight that was going on between Mai and The Inquisitor. And Rea was weaving in between the Storm Troopers, shooting them quickly with her dart gun.  
Soon enough they knocked out half of the young troopers.

Mai dodged another swing, honestly getting quiet bored with the fight, the Inquisitor wasn't putting up much of a challenge, and it was pitiful how great he thought himself to be. He seemed to sense his amusement because he spoke. "What's so funny child? Or is your situation finally getting to you?" He questioned, and Mai laughed out loud. "My desperation? Ha! This fight simply amuses me, your no challenge." Mai stated.

This seemed to anger the Pau'an, for Mai felt something push against her and soon enough she flew back into a wall high above the ground. But Mai managed to catch herself with the wind before she landed face first on the ground. She now stood midair, anger quiet evident on her face. She shoved her arms out forward and The Inquisitor flew back and hit the wall hard, the impact of the throw knocked him out cold.

"So, just you and me is it Mataskana?" The Enchantress said, looking up at the still floating Mai. In response Mai readied her weapon and zipped toward the Enchantress. The sorceress summoned her staff, bringing it up just in time to block the blow. "I'll take that as a yes," she said, smirking all the while. Each hit between the two was blocked, and retaliated with their own. A constant and balanced fight. Then the Enchantress pushed Mai back harshly, making the young princess fly across the room, smash into the wall and flop on the ground.

"Mai!" Rea asked, at this point all fighting between the mini Storm Troopers was over, and Rea being first to recover from Mai's shocking throw ran over to check on her. When she reached their Mai shoved her behind her back and raised her sword to parry The Enchantresses blow. "Ah, how lovely it is to be fighting you again Mataskana, and this time you brought capable allies. But I'm afraid that there is only so much you can do this time," she said, smirking as she brought her face closer to Mai's. "How enriching it is to know that I'll be killing the future queen of Asgard," she said.  
"Queen?" Rea asked silently, but The Enchantress picked it up. "Oh? So your friends don't know do they?" Mai angrily pushed her off, but in a graceful flip The Enchantress landed on her feet.

"Angry are we?" She asked, Mai jumped up and flicked her hands outwards, sharp icicles came flying out of her hands and toward the Enchantress, but she simply flicked the shrapnel's of ice away. "You know what would be even more enriching, draining the life out of your Midgaurdian friends, now what that be a treat?" she taunted, enraging Mai and causing her to release a ferocious growl. "Shut up!" Mai said, and ran at her, sword ready and one hand out to the side, a green glow admitting from it. The two clashed weapon against weapon and magic against magic, sending both of them back and momentarily knocking out Mai.

The Enchantress got up swiftly and ran at Mai but was flung back by an unknown force, she whipped her head over to see the three mortals with their hands outstretched toward her. It took a group effort to swing her, and they all felt faint, she was powerful. "You impudent, retched, beings! You will pay!" The Enchantress screeched at them, picking up her scepter and swinging it around before running top speed at them. Both Sabine and Zeb made an effort to stop them, but the attempt was in vain for she simply brushed them off. She raised her scepter to strike at them, knowing full and well they were too weakened to do anything, when there was a rush of cold wind, and her sword collided with a _very _pissed off Mai. "You seem to forget something Enchantress," Mai spat at her before shoving her forward and waking the Enchantress in the face with the flat of her sword. "Threatening my friends, is a big mistake," She said, and waked her with the sword again. The Enchantress fell on the ground and her scepter scattered off away from her, Zeb put his foot on it, declaring victory while Mai bent down in front of the Enchantress and gripped her by the straps of her armor, lifting her high up above the ground.

"You're lucky I'm not my father, or else you would be dead," She said in a menacing tone, closing her eyes briefly. When they opened they were a glowing jade green, and binds began to wrap around the Enchantress, enabling her to move, use magic, or even speak.

* * *

Mai stood in the middle of the circle with an unconscious Enchantress on the ground next to her. "Thank you, you helped me and the kingdom of Asgard thanks you for capturing our most wanted villain." Mai said, bowing her head at them.  
"So you're an actual queen, huh?" Ezra said, crossing his arms in a nervous habit.  
"Well, no, not yet," Mai said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "But none the less, you have my thanks, and before I go," Mai walked toward Rea.

"Your skill is quiet impressive, and you seemed taken by the stories I told you of S.H.I.E.L.D. would you like to come with me?" Mai asked, though she already knew the answer. Rea seemed to hesitate, and for a tense moment, the crew of the Ghost thought she was going to accept, but then she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no," Rea said, and Mai teasingly raised her eyebrow, not that everyone could tell that it was a teasing gesture. "Are you sure?" She asked, and received a short nod in return. "Good," Mai said, giving her a small smile. "Taking confidence in your answer, is the first step to defeating uncertainty," Mai said. Then she returned to the center of the circle and looked up.

"Hemidal, start the Bi-Frost," Mai said, and a flash of rainbow light surrounded her and the Enchantress, before it disappeared, taking the two Asgaurdians with them.

* * *

Rea walked into the cabin, it had been a long day. On her bed was a bundle, and she lifted it up to see that it was Mai's black cloak. Inside of it was a leather bound book with a note attached to it.

"_**You don't have to be born a magician to master trickery. **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**~Mai"  
**_

Rea smiled and put the notebook in the corner of her bed. The crew had left to help Ezra with training, and Rea knew she had some time to vent, so she went to her closet and dug through her box and pulled out a nice solid wood violin. After a couple of minutes of tuning, she placed the bow against the strings, and began her haunting melody.

_My heart is pierced by cupid, _

_I distain all glittering gold, _

_For nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold._


	6. Chapter 6

It was a slow day. The crew of the Ghost was low on fuel and money, and had to make some soon. Rea thought about it, Kanan and Zeb went to a bar on Lothal to see if anyone had a small job to take care of, well, Kanan went to find a job, Zeb most likely was going to play sabacc. Sabine volunteered to help Hera out with working out the mechanics of the Ghost, fixing it up some. And Ezra… Most likely is asleep, and wont wake for a while. Chewing her lip Rea slipped off her bed, her bare feet hitting the cold floor with a barely audible thud. First thing she did was change, but she huffed in annoyance when she realized that she was all out of clean t-shirts, so she ended up just wearing the leather tank top and cargo pants. She went to the closet and moved a few of her things to reveal a shiny black violin case. The violin itself was nothing special, a plain old, dark wood violin with regular strings of brass. But it played well, and still had the haunting melody she loved oh, so much. Squished underneath the violin was a plain old black cloth mask. Rea sighed and slipped the violin case into a black bag, making it look more like she had tools in a duffel bag.

"Hera, I know a few people that might have a job, I'll get back before Kanan does," Rea called, lowering the ramp to the Ghost. Hera glanced at her briefly, not really noting the slight wardrobe change, before shrugging, knowing that she won't do anything stupid or risky like a certain someone might. First, Rea made her way to the Orphanage, bracing herself for the hug attacks. "Big sis!" About a dozen kids called and tackled her to the ground laughing. "Oi! Don't kill her!" One kid demanded, and Rea looked over to see Lilly.

She left Lilly in charge, she was very mature for her age, and smart too. She may be seven, but she could hold her own. She wore a dark green jumpsuit that fit loosely, the top kept slipping off her shoulder, revealing her white t-shirt. Her brown boots came over the legs of the suit and up to her knees. A pulse gun was slung around her shoulders. Her onyx black hair was pulled back into a messy braid, and her bright brown eyes darted across the room every so often, her ADHD not allowing her to stay still or on one subject.

"Hey Lilly," Rea said, sitting up. "Your ballet slippers and bike are in the garage," Lilly said, giving her a quick hug. "How'd you?"  
"Oh please big sis, I knew eventually you'd come by to get them. Go ahead," Rea nodded before stopping, looking back at Lilly. "Do you guys need any money? I mean, did you guys find a new trading partner or…"

"Rea!" Lilly said. "Look were fine, Alan found a job with a black market group, and the odd jobs pay well. Kids have been training, medicine supplies find, food supplies, we're fine. So go ahead and grab your bike and we won't be your responsibility anymore!" she yelled and stomped off. Rea stood there, dumbstruck, before tearing off after her.

"Lilly!" Rea called, and grabbed the child by the arm, gently spinning her around to look at her. "What's going on with you?" she asked, kneeling down to Lilly's height. She could see tears pooling in her eyes. "You don't have to watch us anymore, so you don't have to feel guilty and try to look after us anymore." Lilly said. "Oh, Lilly," She gripped the child's chin lightly and brought it up so that Rea could look in Lilly's eyes. "Have to? Never. I always wanted to take care of you, and I always will. You know this. I didn't have to watch over you all, but I've heard of worse orphanages, real orphanages, ones that you guys should never have to go to. So I will always watch over you. I'm here for you guys, guilty conscious or no," Rea finished off her speech by bringing her in for a hug. Lilly wrapped her small arms as far around Rea's waist as she could manage, burying her face into Rea's chest. The older girl gently placed a kiss on the top of her head.

After a minute of hugging Rea went to the garage and grabbed her slippers and her bike.

Rea quickly road into town, swiftly placing her hood on as she entered. She made her way through the busy streets of Lothal to the back alley, there she slipped on her mask, masking her identity from others. The Back of Lothal was Rea's emergency money place, she only came here when she was really running low on money. "Joel," Rea said curtly to a man who was standing by the makeshift stage, a large area of the dirt road, blocked off by thick planks of wood, with old, slightly sturdy, scaffolding. "Mask," he replied, raising an eyebrow. "Low on money again?" Joel asked. Joel was a kind man, despite his burly appearance and harsh accent that resembled Zeb's, but slightly lower. "Well, performance is running low today, you happen to be in luck, a group just ditched on me, said their lead suddenly came down with something. More like they wimped out, you can take their spot in about, two minutes," He said. And Rea responded with a small smile and got ready. She took of her boots and socks, replacing them with the silky ballet slippers, she took out the bobby pins that she had in her hair and messed with them so that her hair and hood was attached and wasn't going to fall off. Finally she took out her violin and tuned it. By the time she was done, it was time for her to step on stage.

Rea must admit, she did like to perform a little. Her heart beat slightly faster as she looked at the crowd that was in front of her, she could see little ones on their parents shoulders, looking eagerly at her. She smiled a little, and brought her bow to the strings and began to play. (Crystallize Orchestral Version – Lindsey Stirling)  
As she began, she stood on her tippy toes, doing small twirls and dips, getting small ohhs and ahhs from the younger audience. But it wasn't till a few minutes in that she began to put on the real show. Leaping in the air while remaining in tune, her playing never faulting. Her spins were quick, precise, and professional. Her movements all matched the song perfectly, and she noted that the crowd swayed slightly, moved by her music. When she was done she did one last pivotal twirl, her arms spreading out for a dramatic effect, legs crossed and height increased slightly from her standing on her tip toes.

People roared, and the familiar jingle of money falling into a metal disk as people left the area ringed in her ears. The number one rule, even if it's one credit, pay before you leave. People who perform the best get a high amount of money, while others get enough to get a few yogans for a week. Rea went to see how much she got and was surprised to get a handful of credits. "Nice one kid, you really reeled in the crowd this time." Rea smiled and nodded to them before heading to the bar where she knew Kanan and Zeb were.

* * *

Zeb and Kanan were at the bar, and as predicted Zeb was blowing credits on a game of sabacc that he knew he couldn't win. Chopper rolled up to him, scanning his cards before giving Zeb some much needed advice. "Right, like I'm going to let a droid tell me how to play sabacc," Zeb said rolling his eyes before throwing out a couple of credits. "I'm all in," Rea shook her head and headed over to Kanan, who was discussing business with the bar tender. "Hey, it doesn't have to be a big job Joe, just something to put fuel in the Ghost and food in our belly's," At that moment Rea sat next to him, the only thing left on her from her performance was her cloak, the ballet slippers, violin, and mask were safely tucked in her duffle. "Well, I may have the food money covered," She said, handing Kanan the credits that she earned. "How?" Kanan began to ask, but shook it off and gave Joe a meaningful look.

"I'm sorry Kanan, but I've got nothing. But that stranger playing cards with Zeb over there, heard he was looking for a ship and crew. Go talk to him," Joe said, and Kanan put down his drink and went over to join the two. Rea was about to do the same when Joe spoke to her, "You know, I heard the Mask had returned to the back streets of Lothal," he said, and Rea could hear the teasing tone in his voice. "Oh shush will you. News travel that fast?" Rea asked.  
"Only that fast for those who know what to listen to," he told her. And Rea just nodded and went over to the sabacc game.

"Sabacc," Zeb said in high confidence, laughing while bringing in the credits, "I win." Rea walked next to them and crossed her arms, eyeing the stranger who, she could have sworn, was smirking.

"Not so fast," The stranger said, yep, he was smirking. He threw down his cards, "It appears I have an idiots array, which makes you, well," he told Zeb. Earning a growl in return. "And what does that make you?"  
"Calrissian, Lando Calrissian. Now, will you please introduce me to my new droid?"

"I still c-can't believe you b-betted Chopper," Rea said, pushing her bike as they neared the Ghost. "Hera's going t-to kill you," she told them, whilst eyeing Lando carefully. She really didn't like him, and he made her feel jittery. "I'm sorry, but do you always stutter?" Lando asked, causing everyone, minus Chopper, to glare at him. "No, only when idiots are present," Rea said, before ignoring everyone and continuing her way to the Ghost.

As they came up the ramp Rea shot Hera a meaningful glance and mouthed, "Don't go easy on them," before sitting on her bike next to the crate Ezra sat on. Hera looked at her curiously before she heard Chopper complaining while heading up the ramp. "Hi, I can explain," Zeb said, confusing Hera all the more. "Explain what?"

"Hera, Ezra, Sabine, this is Lando Calrissian," Kanan said, halfway answering her question by introducing their new… guest. "He needs a fast ship to move past and Imperial blockade on Lothal."

"Yes, for some reason, this planet has an unusually large Imperial presence." Lando said, earning a sheepish grin from Kanan. "But are you sure you can get this vessel past the blockade, Captain… Hera? Is it?"

"It is, and the Ghost can mask its signal and its signature. We can get you pass the blockade. What's the cargo?" Hera said, calmly slipping into business mode. "I was told no questions asked," Lando said, and Rea could feel the air between Kanan and Zeb become tense. She smirked slightly, _and cue their downfall._

"That's fine, it just cost more." Hera told him. "Kanan and I already agreed on a price, I just assumed that he requires your approval,"

"He doesn't," Hera said, relaxing a little seeing as the debating was over.

"Excellent, by the end of the mission you will be paid handsomely, and as agreed, I will return your droid."

"Return our droid?" Hera said bewildered and looked over in response to Chopper's grumbling as he poked and prodded Zeb, she gave him an accusing look as she pushed the droid away from the lasat. "Heh, funny story, you see, Lando and I were playing sabacc and I kind of, betted Chopper," Zeb said, and Hera and Sabine looked at him shocked, well, Hera more enraged than anything. "Garazeb Orrelios! Chopper wasn't yours to bet!"

"Kanan said it was okay!" Zeb said, trying, and succeeding, at pointing the blame somewhere else. Hera looked over at Kanan, a glare on her face, "And you should've known better, Chopper is a member of this crew!" At this point Lando decided that it was time to step in, time was money after all. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. We should get going, I need to pick up my cargo and I don't want to keep my supplier waiting. Besides, if all goes well, then there shouldn't be something for you good folk to argue about."

Hera, still angry, punched Kanan in the shoulder before stomping to the cockpit, Kanan looked at Lando and gave him a sheepish shrug. Rea scooted up to Ezra and poked his cheek, seeing as he went off into space. She was going to poke him again when Ezra turned his head and bit the opposing finger. "Ow! Son of a bitch! That was my pointer finger Ezra!" She yelled, drawing the attention of the remaining crew and Lando. Ezra chuckled, "Well, you shouldn't have poked me," he said, and Rea immaturely stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well maybe if you didn't space out all the time!" Rea said, their faces inches apart.

"Oh I get it. You two are the young love birds on the crew!" Lando said, and smirked at the immediate response. Rea flushed from her ears, to the base of her neck. Ezra flipped backwards off the crate in shock and landed on a heap on the floor. Rea looked over to check on her friend before seeing the position he was in, she pulled back and began to laugh her head off. Curious as to see what was so funny, Zeb looked over to see Ezra with one foot stuck on top of one of the unstacked crates. Another tangled in a few spare ropes, his body twisted and his arms splayed out. Zeb soon followed and fell on the ground roaring in laughter.

Seeing that the laughter was probably far from ceasing, Lando made his way up to the cockpit. He situated himself in a seat in the back behind Kanan and Hera, ignoring the glare the Twi'lek had sent him. Soon the Ghost took off smoothly, and Lando observed the pilot as her lekku swished back and forth as her green hands moved swiftly over controls. "Ohh, that's some great piloting. That's probably the smoothest take off I've had in years," he complimented her. "And your quite the smooth talking smuggler," Hera said blatantly. "Smuggler is such a **strong** word, I prefer a galactic entrepreneur," he responded, earning a look from Kanan. Lando took the look as a look of confusion, "It means business person," he told the Jedi.

"I know what it means," Kanan said, a little peeved. "Chopper, I need you to fix the signature modulator so we can get pass the blockade," he told the astromech, and in return Chopper said something. "Chopper's right, he no longer apart of the crew. He doesn't have to do what you tell him anymore," Hera said. "Well, I can see that you have some things to work out, I wonder my new friend. If you'd be kind enough to give me a tour of this fine ship," Lando asked Chopper. The droid beeped in agreement and led Lando out of the cockpit.

* * *

Rea was seated next to Ezra and Zeb, she was scribbling in her notebook, every once in a while would show it to Ezra who would mumble in a tone way too low for Zeb to hear. But what Zeb could make out didn't make much since, things like, that's higher, and humming, real light humming, the tune was so soft that Zeb was surprised he even caught it. Soon Lando entered the room and Zeb had to bite back a growl. He looked over to see that Rea had glanced up, study the man, then went back to her notebook, deciding he wasn't worth much thought.

After a few moments Chopper rolled in beeping while handing Lando a drink. "Why thank you Chopper," Lando said, taking the cup. Zeb sat forward, "I can't believe the bolt buckets is actually waiting on that guy," he said.

"I can't believe you lost Chopper, good thing I wasn't there or you would've bet me," Ezra said, giving Rea the perfect opportunity to tease. "I don't see why anyone would want to win that game if they were betting you Ez," Rea said smugly, and in response Ezra shoved her off the seat. "Um, nah, she's right, you wouldn't have covered the pot," Zeb said, looking at the two teens amused. "Besides, I think Calrissian cheated."

Ezra rolled his eyes at this. "Your just a sore loser, Lando seems nice enough," he said, not really hearing the snort that came from Rea as she got up and left the room, making sure to make a wide arch around Lando, as if avoiding a disease. "I'm telling you, I don't like that guy," Zeb said as Sabine entered the room.

"Sabine," Lando said, and received a distracted hi, "Have you seen Rea, I need her help with-"  
"The stutter? She just left," He said, and Ezra bristled. "Oh, she doesn't usually stutter, so calling her that is a litt-"

"I understand this is your work," Lando said, once again cutting Sabine off. "Reminds me of Janyor's protest paintings on Bith" leaving Sabine impressed that he actually knew _who_ Janyor is. "Janyor of Bith is a major influence," she said.

"Well, your work is even more stunning in its simplicity."

All Ezra could hear was the side mark Lando made at Rea and decided to cut the conversation short. "Hey, I told you your stuff was good months ago." He said, causing Sabine to roll her eyes, "Yeah but you didn't know why," she said.

"Oh milady, that's hardly fair," Lando said, "He's just a child with no understanding of the Galaxy," he said, making Ezra's eyes narrow and causing Zeb to snicker in amusement. "I, um, I don't suppose you'd like to see my more impressionist pieces?" Sabine asked, "I happen to be an impressionistic connoisseur," Lando told Sabine glancing back at Ezra, "That means-"

"I know what it means," Ezra said, crossing his arms and looking away. Both Lando and Sabine shrugged and left. Once gone Ezra asked in slight embarrassment, "So what does that mean?"  
"A lot less than he thinks," Zeb replied in amusement.  
"I don't like that guy."

* * *

Rea hurriedly shoved her violin under the covers upon hearing footsteps and chatter approaching the room she and Sabine shared. No sooner had she done so and laid down on her bunk, so not to make it seem like she was up to anything, the doors opened. She glanced over to see Sabine showing Lando some of her artwork. "Oh Rea, I didn't know you were in here, were you resting cause we ca-"

"Your fine Sabine," Rea said, waving her off, before hopping of the bed, she was about to leave when Lando called out to her.

"Interesting tattoo," he said, and Rea looked at her shoulder and realized that she wasn't wearing her cloak, and the **Subject 1** tattoo was clearly visible. Lando glanced back at her, "So, what kind of member would she be, a hacker?" he asked Sabine, interested about the quiet girl. "Hmm? Oh, no. Rea's a fighter, a lot like the rest of us," She said, not realizing that it came as shocking news to Lando. The girl seemed so nervous around people, too nervous to hold a blaster in his opinion. Much less fight in a mission.

* * *

Soon Rea and Lando joined Kanan and Hera in the cockpit, Rea going on the request to join them from Kanan. "Merchant-One, this is Calrissian. Requesting permission to dock," Lando said, leaning over Hera's shoulder to use the com. A nasal voice came over the speaker, "You have the goods?" it asked, and Lando gave a smirk toward Hera before replying. "Always," He then glanced back at Rea, who wasn't paying attention to anyone, she had wrapped her shoulder in a white bandage, covering up the bold letters. Interesting.

"Well then, permission granted," the nasal voice said.

As Hera began to dock the Ghost, both Lando and Kanan left, but before Rea could follow them out, Hera stopped her. "What's wrong with your shoulder," She asked, eyeing the bandage. "Uh, nothing, it's just there to cover up," Rea sighed and sat next to Hera, she turned so her right shoulder faced her and took off the bandage. The tattoo was marked in black, and had a faded outline around it, evident to it being renewed. "The Empires way of keeping track of their lab rats I guess," Rea said with a shrug, re-wrapping her shoulder.

Both Hera and Rea then joined Kanan and Lando in the docking bay, and not a moment too soon, because from the looks of it, Kanan was about to choke Calrissian. The doors opened and Lando and Hera took the lead with Rea and Kanan following behind them, "Now, no matter what I say just play along." Lando said.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Kanan asked, though, his question was ignored. "I hope you have a backup plan in case something goes wrong," Hera said.  
"No fears captain, if a comet hits, this ship has escape pods," Lando told her.  
"That's not exactly the kind of wrong I had in mind," she said, before they entered the room where the exchange was to be held.

"Good to see you, Azmorigan," Lando said to a red skinned… Rea couldn't tell what species it was, just that he was sloppy. "I have what you ordered," Azmorigan said, before taking a sloppy bite out of a fruit, making Rea cringe a little. "What do you have to offer, in return?" He said. Lando gave his well-known smirk, "Yes, and her name, is Hera," he said while pushing her in forward.

"What?" Kanan said quickly, while Rea shot pass Lando and steady Hera so she wouldn't fall over from the sudden shove. When Hera was steady Rea stepped back a little, her arms crossed, looking slightly intimidating. "You can't do this," Kanan told Lando, "Trust me," was the response he got from the dealer.

"Hera!"

Said Twi'lek looked back annoyed, "A deals a deal Kanan," she said in a strained voice. Before looking back at the sloppy red skinned, again, thing? "Well, her attire is, uh, preposterous, I'm not sure-"

"I'm not done yet, how about the Empire's Lab Rat weapon," Lando said, motioning toward Rea, who shot a deathly glare at the man. She caught the look Hera gave her and decided to play along, she stepped next to her and removed the bandage on her arm, revealing the **Subject 1** tattoo. "As you can see from her recent action, she has enhanced reflexes, I'll leave her to prove her worth as a great asset." Lando said, playing the cards so that his offer seemed impossible to refuse. "When you put it like that, the trade, it's, it's acceptable," Azmorigan said, eyeing the two. Kanan went forward to show how 'acceptable' the trade was, but Lando held him back, and Hera gave him a warning shake of the head.

"Thank you, _Lord_ Calrissian, for delivering us to our new master, I must find a way to repay you," She said, and Lando reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but his hand was slapped out of the way by Hera. "Please, don't let it concern you," Lando said. "Enough prattle. You disturb my supper," Azmorigan interrupted, then burped, causing Rea to, once again, cringe in disgust. "Ah, take your cargo and go,"

"As always Azmorigan, pleasure doing business with you," Lando said, leaving with a crate, and Kanan.  
The two men walked in silence, when they arrived to the docking bay, they found Sabine waiting for them. "Where's Hera and Rea?" she asked in curiosity as Lando walked pass her. Kanan stopped next to her and gave a hard glare to Calrissian, "Tell her about them Lando," he said in an annoyed tone. "Both Hera and Rea are following the plan, which we should be doing if we want to get them back," Lando said, while, at the same time Zeb walked in, "Where's Hera and Rea?"

"What plan are they following?" Kanan asked.

"I told Hera to use an escape pod," Lando said in response. "You never told her that," Kanan said.  
"I did actually, weren't you paying attention? Besides, Rea will catch on. And Hera strikes me as a very capable captain, we are lucky to have her," Lando called over his shoulder as he and Zeb left.  
"I know that," Kanan said, before shaking his head, "Wait a minute, what do you mean, _we_?"

But the door had already closed. "Quite the day you're having," Sabine said, looking up toward Kanan, "First you lose Chopper, then Rea and Hera."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rea was trying her best not to lose the contents of her stomach, she watched as Azmorigan took a greedy bite out of his fruit, the juices dripping down his face. He snorted and spitted out a seed, and Hera clutched her stomach, trying to do the same as Rea. Not lose her lunch.

"Ah, do you two need food?" Azmorigan said, shaking the partially eaten fruit at the two. Rea gave a quick nope and stepped back. "I, uh, seem to have lost my appetite." Hera said, before glancing back at Rea, the two made eye contact and Rea gave a brief nod. Hera turned back to look at the red skinned specimen. "But perhaps, you would like me to serve you?" she said.

Azmorigan threw the fruit, and Rea gave him an agitated look, Force, she hated it when people wasted food. But, she guessed a slob like him wouldn't care. "Yes, yes, yes, yes… Ah, that would be good practice for you, uh serve me, serve me," he said. "Ah but, be quick about it," Hera took the plate and leaned forward. "And perhaps you would like to dine alone," she said in a sultry voice. Azmorigan gulped the remaining fruit he was eating and eyed Hera in a greedy manner. "Oh yes," He said, before looking at the two guards and Rea. "Go! Go, leave us. Ah, show the little one to her room and all that," He said, waving them out. Rea shot Hera one last glance before going. One of the guards remained posted outside of the door, while the other lead Rea around the corner. No sooner had they left the posted guards sight did Rea take out her dart gun and shoot the leading guard in the side. She dragged him into a random room, before she managed to push herself against the hallway's wall, squeezing between the pipes and letting the shadows mass her presence while she waited for Hera.

A few minutes later she heard Hera tell the guard that she was requested to change in her quarters. Rea heard footsteps and soon Hera and the guard walked past her, Hera raised the platter that previously had fruit on it and smacked the guard over the head. Rea stepped out from her hiding spot and looked from Hera and the guard curiously. "It was a really useful tray," Hera said with a shrug, before throwing it and dragging Rea down the halls at a quick speed.

* * *

"In a pod, as discussed, you should really have more fate in our captain," Lando said, making Kanan looked backed annoyed. "_Our_ Captain?" he said. Sabine, seeing as where this was going stood up and quickly lead Lando out, saying that they'll go prep the airlock.

Both Rea and Hera were waiting at the airlock, both with rather pissed expressions. "You played that perfectly, thank you," Lando told them, Rea went to hit him, but Hera placed a hand on her shoulder holding her back before she smiled at Lando mockingly. "Oh, you're welcome," She said before sucker punching him in the gut. "I deserve that, but can we get back to the job at hand?" Lando said, his voice going from squeaky to normal as he spoke. "Flying us past the Imperial blockade. Otherwise, I don't have to pay you or give your droid back."  
"What was in that crate?" Hera asked. And Lando stood back up. "Come on, I'll show you,"

"Calrissian said not to open it," Ezra said, they've been watching the crate since the trade. Lando had said that it was equipment, but Ezra highly doubted that equipment snored. Zeb laughed evilly and squatted down in front of the cage, "Yes, he did," he said before opening the crate. The door slid open to reveal a, cute…Pig? A pig of sorts. "It's kinda cute, whatever it is," Ezra said while Zeb knelt down to look at it, the pig immediately freaked out at the sight of Zeb and began squealing and backing away. It was only when the pig began to climb up the ladder, (**A/N how?**) that Zeb and Ezra looked at each other in panic. "Catch it!" Ezra yelled and they began to chase the pig all over the ship.

The crew finally arrived at their destination, but not without a few… Difficulties. For one, the puffer pig, the organic 'equipment' that Lando had expanded in the halls of the ship cutting Kanan, Zeb, and Ezra off from Rea, Sabine, Lando and Hera. Then, when the crew was in the clear, Ezra, who made it his mission to intervene whenever Lando talked to Sabine, made the puffer pig expand more, and caused Zeb to fly backwards, onto the masking control. The Ghost's signature, no longer being masked, led to a battle in the sky, and Kanan, not being the best pilot, barley made it out. Even with Hera's help over the coms.

"This time, try to keep it calm," Ezra told Zeb as they walked off the ship, "We don't want it inflating again." Zeb looked at him annoyed, "It wasn't my fault,"  
"It was your faces fault." Ezra retorted, and Rea, who was walking with them, giggled lightly at the banter.

Hera and Lando had already begun discussing the land. "So this is your land?"  
"Bought it off a traveler named Vizago,"  
"Perfect," Hera said, thinking back to the Devaronian "But why is it so important to get this pig here?"  
"Because, a puffer pig has a nose for precious minerals, it can do the job of a dozen mining scanners,"  
Lando said as the group came to a halt, "And the Empire doesn't want private landholders mining Lothal," Hera said, connecting the dots.

"Were done here," Kanan said, "Pay us and we'll be on our way."

"He has other things to pay!" came the nasal voice of Azmorigan. The crew turned to see him and his crew come out from their hiding place. "Azmorigan?" Lando said in shock.  
"Did you forget, I introduced you to Vizago, he, I knew where you were headed," Azmorigan said, approaching them slowly. "But the ship. You couldn't have hidden it anywhere close, did you, walk here? You never walk anywhere!"

Azmorigan snorted, "Well, I do what's necessary to claim my property, Calrissian," he said pointing the blaster at him. Hera stepped forward, "What do you want?" she asked.  
"My demands are simple, I want my pig, the experiment soldier, and you. Plus this ship and this crew as compensation for my sore feet!" Azmorigan said, before huffing angrily, "But first, first, I want to bury Calrissian!"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand the feeling," Hera said, before pushing Lando back, "But no," Kanan stepped forward and pulled Lando to the side by his shoulders, "Now, wait. Let's consider that last demand for a second," he said, before some angry wheezing came from Azmorigan. "I've run out of patience! Get them!" then he shot at the crew.

Everyone immediately took cover. Sabine and Zeb ducked behind a few crates to the left, while Ezra, Rea and Kanan ducked behind a few to the right of the Ghost. Hera and Lando took cover behind some crates that was up front, closer to the enemy line. But where Chopper hid drew Sabine's attention, "Chopper don't hide behind there, that's a fuel canister!"

Ezra pulled out his lightsaber and went to aim it, before Kanan pulled him back. "No lightsaber, not unless we're-"  
"You worry too much," Ezra said, then went back to what he was doing and shot a pulse of energy from his lightsaber, knocking out his enemy. "Hey, mind doesn't do that."  
"I might not be able to sword fight yet, but I still can shoot," Ezra replied. "Kid you continue to impress."

Rea flipped out from the cover and ducked behind Lando and Hera's, shooting darts out all the while, one of Azmorigan's crew went to shoot at her, but Lando made a quick shot and prevented a disaster from happening on their side. "Okay, nice shot," Rea said, before resuming to shooting.  
"Yeah, just not as much as _Lando,"_ Ezra said.

During the battle the pig scrambled out of Hera's grasp and ran around Chopper, who was pushing the fuel canister toward the Ghost. "Zeb, the pig! Scare it!" Hera yelled.  
"What? How?" Zeb yelled back. "Just be you!" Sighing, Zeb squatted down and got the attention of the puffer pig, "Hey, _**PIGGG!**_" the pig squealed is shock and inflated, causing quite the cover. Sabine took advantage and jumped up on the roof so she could get behind the enemy.  
Meanwhile, Chopper continued to push the fuel up the ramp of the Ghost. Barely avoiding getting shot by others, Zeb turned and saw the situation and shot at those who were shooting at the astromech. The droid grumbled, but continued his task, "Your _welcome!_" the lasat said, in a rather annoyed tone, not really seeing Azmorigan sneak off from his cover.

Soon it seemed that the rebel crew had everyone at a standstill, but Zeb felt the barrel of a blaster against his back, and huffed annoyingly as he put his weapon down, and his arms in the air in surrender. "I have new terms, I get Calrissian, and this one lives," Azmorigan said. Everyone stood from their cover, "I get Calrissian, and you all go free." He said.

"You got it,"

"Deal," came Ezra and Kanan's quick reply. "It's tempting, but, the answers still no," Hera said. Inside of the Ghost, where astromech's are known for perfect timing, Chopper took control of the one of the ships guns and aimed them at the ground by Azmorigan and Zeb. Both flew, but Zeb recovered first and was able to grab his bo-riffle and aim it at Azmorigan.

"My new terms, you and your men leave now, and we let you live" Hera said before fixing them with a hard glare, "Start walking," all seemed reluctant to leave, but a kick from Zeb, and some threating warning shots from Sabine, they were all but happy to oblige.

"I like everything that just happened, except that you let Azmorigan live, that's going to create problems for me later." Lando told Hera.  
"I think you have a problem now, you don't have the money you owe us, in fact, you never did,"  
"Ah, but I will, once my pig works its magic," Lando said, before squatting down to pet the pig. But Hera still wasn't convinced, "You mean, if she fines what you're looking for, and you've mined, and smuggled it off-world?" she said. "I can give you your droid back,"  
"That won't satisfy your debt to me. Not after what you pulled," Lando stood up, "Well, then how about we settle that debt with a game of sabacc?"

"Then you'll just have to owe me one," Hera said, before leading the crew onto the Ghost. As it turned out, Chopper stole Lando's fuel, leaving the crew set. The ship soon took off and once again, the crew accomplished the mission, with few casualties.

* * *

**Wow that took longer than expected, but I've been trying to pull my grades up, sorry. Um, I hope ya'll liked this chapter, it actually took a lot of planning, because I have shorts in my mind that need to line up with each chapter in order for them to make since. Um, I have a few questions, I have two new polls on my profile. I have a few idea's for the next crossover chapter, and I kinda want some family bonding, and since Rea's the new member to the crew, I think her family bonding chapter should be first, so, uh, if you want go check out my profile to see that poll.  
**

**Thank ya'll for the comments, they brighten up my day, just to see that someone actually read my chapters and enjoyed them.**

**I hope you have a nice (Insert day, event, or time here) and I'll see ya soon!**

**`DieOnYourOwnDeath**

**-Peace!**

* * *

**Um. P.S. **

**Just in case the poll doesn't work.**

**Family Bonding: Crossover:**

**1) Hera 1) Creepy Pasta**

**2) Zeb 2) Doctor Who**

**3) Sabine 3) Magic the Gathering**

**4) Chopper**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Now subject 1, tell us about your rebel friends. Who's their main contact?" A cold voice said, making Rea snort. Did they expect her to know when she's only known the rebels for a day? "Oh, subject 1, why not just answer the question. You have to know something, we know we didn't waist our time on you. We gave you enhanced abilities, senses, you should be able to pick up on anything in a matter of minutes. Weaknesses, emotion, personality. Come on, answer one of the questions. Who's the leader of the group?"_

_Another snort, and then a smirk of defiance. But that smirk was gone as her head was shoved underwater and held there for a while. Then a hand gripped her hair and yanked Rea's head out, she took in deep, greedy gulps of air, knowing that this won't be the last time it happens._

* * *

Rea sat up quickly, a quite gasp escaping her. She searched the room, making sure that it was indeed the room she shared with Sabine. When Rea got her bearings together she noted the tons of sheet music that was scattered on her bunk. She was up all night finishing a song, it was close, but still a little while away. In the bunk beneath Rea, Sabine still slept softly. And considering Sabine's an early riser, Rea would have to guess that it's early in the morning. She slipped out of bed and landed softly on the ground, before she walked out the door she checked her clothing, a baggy shirt and some shorts. Nothing that she wouldn't mind being seen in.

The first stop was the kitchen, Rea _needed_ a cup of coffee if she was going to make it through the day. She expected the whole ship to be quiet, empty, but no, Rea could hear the quiet mummers of three people in the kitchen, she peaked around the corner to see Zeb, Kanan, and Hera there. At that moment Rea wondered if it would be the right idea to turn around and go to bed, but Kanan must have sensed her because before she could, he called out to her. Bringing the attention of the adults to Rea.

"You're up early," Hera stated as Rea walked into the room, she noted that her hair was disheveled, and not in her face like it usually is, revealing how pale she was, and the light sheen of sweat that clung to her, the puffy red eyes. Hera could tell that all Rea got was a few moments of rest, two hours at best. "Restless, I guess. But I'm guessing it's not the same situation for you." Rea said it more as a statement than a question, again, Hera noted how, tired, the kid sounded.

"Ah, all important secret mission that you kids shouldn't worry yourselves with, no big deal," Zeb said, which caused Rea to raise her eyebrow in question, "That the kids shouldn't worry about? Then what are you doing in here?"

"Oi! I'm an adult!"

"You act half your age," Rea stated, her eyebrow raising again, though this time as a challenge. When Zeb just grumbled and sunk down low in his seat Rea wore a victory smirk, then set off to make her coffee.

"Actually, Rea, since you're up. Maybe you could help," Kanan said.  
"What's the mission?" came the curious Padawans reply.

Kanan smirked, before looking at Hera who nodded at him to go on.

"How good are you at sniping?"

* * *

Both Zeb and Rea made their way silently through the streets, Rea more silent that Zeb since she brought her own sniper rifle, one designed to shoot darts instead of nearly invisible blaster shots. Hers, of course, was lighter than the standard rifle, and for that she was grateful for the added stealth. Every once in a while Zeb would stop her, checking around the corner to see if the area was clear.

The mission is simple, there's an Imperial shipment of weapons, and it's in their best interest to take and destroy them. Without being spotted. The problem? Way too many Storm Troopers to do this without the plan Kanan came up with.

First step, plant the communication shields. Magnetic field emitters that disables any and all radio frequencies. Done and done. Next step, take it to the sky. Zeb and Rea split up and climbed separate buildings that gave a clear view of the Imperial soldiers. Rea eyed the perimeter, the Empire was making a show of how much fire power they had, that's for sure, every time a civilian approached in curiosity, they were threatened to be shot, and killed on the spot.

But what really caught her eye was the devices they were putting on the boxes.

Bombs.

So it was in the Empire's best interest to destroy these to.

She cursed, as soon as one soldier falls they'll activate those bombs, area clear or no. Rea reached her hand up to her ear to call it off, before she cursed again remembering that they turned theirs off so that it wouldn't be effected by the magnetic fields. Rea searched the area for the Storm Trooper with the detonator. If Zeb doesn't notice the bombs and takes one of them out, she'll need to stop them from detonating quickly. No sooner had her eyes landed on the designated detonator, did a Trooper drop, a blaster shot clean through the back. Rea quickly aimed and fired and hit the detonators hand, making him drop the remote and fall back before slowly falling into a slumber.

Of course, what Rea didn't count on was another Storm Trooper rushing in and hitting the button himself. She had a split second to duck before the whole area exploded. A searing heat raced against her back, and what would be a slight buzzing to most, was a searing pain that filled her brain. Everything was amplified, feeling, hearing, sight. It was all too much and Rea blacked out momentarily. When she came to she looked over to see a purple limp hanging upside down from a window ledge across from her.

Rea held her breath as she climbed up the stairs of the building at a break neck speed. She made it to the room to see Zeb's leg tangled in a curtain that was already catching fire. Rea quickly cut the fabric with one lightsaber blade whilst grabbing Zeb's slightly singed leg, she made to drag Zeb inside the building but the window seal cracked and they both fell. Rea managed to pull Zeb away from most of the debris. _Most_ of it. A shrapnel of metal cut Zeb's side upon the lasat landing on it. Rea set to work as soon as she saw the little pool of blood began to flow, she took of her shirts and wrapped the white long sleeve tee around Zeb's wound, then she put back on her tank top and lifted Zeb, and that was no easy task.

Sticking to the back streets of Lothal, Rea sought help from the one person she would trust with anyone in her care. The doctor belonged to a house that is located in the slums of Lothal, a shady area, but a good place to help without the Empire keeping a watchful eye on him. Rea knocked on the door three around the age of fifty, with light blue skin that resembled his silvery grey hair. He looked between Rea and Zeb, before quickly opening the door wide and ushering them in. "Ah, come in, come in. Get him to the back room quickly!" He said. Rea felt a bit of the weight lifted off her shoulders and looked to the side to see one of the few 'nurses' holding Zeb up from the other side. Another pushed one of the shelves out of the way opening it up to a white room filled with medical supplies and a few operating tables.

Rea quickly helped lay Zeb down and removed the makeshift bandage and the upper part of his jumper. The gash was about two inches deep, and the length was a curve around his rib. As far as burns, he had first degree wounds on his leg, lucky lasat. One of the nurses began to stitch Zeb's wound, before Rea stopped him. The guy was probably only a few years older than her, but from the shaky hand she could tell, he's never actually had to stitch a wound that big. So, Rea took over until Doctor Thost could help.

What she didn't expect was for Zeb to still be slightly conscious. As soon as the needle went into his flesh, he lashed out. Rea quickly pushed the others back, but Zeb scratched her left arm, the wound stinging greatly. Rea switched needles, and began to stitch Zeb again, this time, with him under a sedative. When she was done, Doctor Thost entered the room, and clean any smaller cuts, and took care of the burns. We he was done he pulled Rea aside to treat her own wounds, despite her protest on being fine.

"Nonsense," Thost told her as he forced her to sit down on the table. "Your back is cover in red splotches, and as I recall, you don't know how to treat burns," Rea reluctantly took off her top and allowed Thost to take care of her wounds. Her whole back was seared, and the charred leather that pressed into her back didn't help with that. She shivered as the cold ointment was slathered on her back, and cringed as her whole bodice was wrapped in bandages. She was practically wearing a shirt.

"Next time I see you, you're going to teach me how to treat burns." Rea said with a huff as Thost began to clean and wrap her arm. "You're not going to stich that?" Rea asked curiously.  
"No, it should heal in a few weeks," Thost said, finishing up his work, "There, all done. Now, go check on your friend, I'll keep an eye out for your friends," He said. Which reminded Rea that she needed to contact the team, after giving a brief description of what they look like, she went to do just that.

Zeb woke up feeling like utter shit. He looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings, when memory of what happened came back to him Zeb shot up and looked around wildly, expecting to see Storm Troopers watching him. Instead, his eyes landed on a sleeping Rea, who was curled up in a metal chair at the end of the bed, her head resting on the edge, giving Zeb plenty of room. Rea's blond green hair was damp, sticking to her forehead, and Zeb noticed how quickly she was breathing, quiet little panicked breaths.

With much effort he shook Rea gently, and the girl shot straight up, her eyes searching the room in bewilderment. When she saw that she was in familiar territory Rea calmed. Her hair was still in front of her face, but through the strands he could see emerald eyes wide and terrified, filled with unwilling tears. Instead of wearing her usual shirt, she wore a white t shirt, revealing her arms, including the wrapped one, and the bandages the was wrapped up to the base of her neck. "Oh, your awake," Rea said, slumping down in her chair in exhaustion.

"And you look terrified, where are we kid?"

"An old friends. He… He agrees to help when someone needs it,"

"The crew?"

"On their way."

"What happened," Zeb asked, only remembering taking a shot, then, nothing. "Bombs, the Empire was planning on doing the exact same thing we were, destroy the weapons," Rea explain in a simple tone, as she explained, Rea rubbed her arm in irritation. "What happened to your arm?"

"Different question,"

"What's with the terrified wake up face?"

"It wasn't terrified, it was just…" she sighed, before getting up and leaving.

* * *

_Panting, the Storm Troopers were right behind her, she only had a few seconds before-  
Suddenly someone pulled her into a dark alley. A small hand clamped down on her mouth, keeping her from shrieking out in terror. While an arm wrapped around her, holding her arms down and against her. The person was shorter than her, and it wasn't until the Storm Troopers passed that she was released, she turned around, then promptly blushed. Thankfully it was too dark for the __**boy**__ to see it. He was probably around her age, but he was shorter than her by a few inches, he had navy blue hair and startling deep blue eyes. Tan skin, tanner than hers actually. He wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans, typical clothing. Except there were grease and dirt stains covered all over his clothes._

"_Um, th-thank you," Rea said, her eleven year old form leaning back against the brick walls of the building. "No problem, catch you around," The kid said, before trying to leave. Key word. Trying. Rea's hand shot out and grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back slightly. "You're hurt," She said. _

"_Yeah, so?" The kid said angrily, shaking his arm out of her grasp and turning around to glare at her. Rea wasn't effected by the glare. She pulled him in front of her and moved his hair out of the way to see the deep cut that rested just beneath his mouth. "I think I have something," Rea mumbled and rummaged through her backpack and pulled out some cream and wiped it on the cut, ignoring the grit of his teeth. "You shouldn't help,"_

"_Of course I should. An infected wound is a deadly wound an-"_

'_No," The boy caught Rea's hand before she could apply more cream, "I mean you shouldn't help a street rat, it has consequences," he finished releasing her hand, which fell down by her side. "He, rats got to stick together, right?" Rea asked, confusing the boy. "You're not a street rat."_

"_No, I'm not. I'm a lab rat. No more to the story than that."_

"_Lab rat?"_

"_Like I said, nothing more to tell," Rea said. She stepped back, further down the alley. "If I were you, I'd learn a few things more than street smarts, see you around," she told him, before fleeing down the alley, leaving the boy alone in confusion._

_It wasn't till she was in her bunk, listening to the soft breathing of Cindy below her that Rea realized something._

_She didn't stutter._

* * *

Her memory of meeting Ezra wasn't the thing that unsettled her. It's the memory of her own scars. How a few Storm Troopers recognized her just based of her hair, and chased her. A few managed to shoot her, and she was a clumsy runner back then. So of course every time she fell she got caught on something sharp. Plus there was more to that story.

Just thinking about the Empire sent shivers down Rea's spine. Something that no one's been able to catch yet. But the sheer reminder of what they did to her, it was no lie to say she was terrified. Rea sighed and leaned against the hallway wall, the few nurses that worked for Dr. Thost were set on rushing around and reorganizing everything. Rea ran a hand through her hair, her thoughts were running at a mile per hour. She didn't have time to reflect on the past. She had to worry about what was going on now.

Rea reentered Zeb's room and sat next to him. She decided while waiting for the crew to find a chance to get here, she'd help Thost with any patients, and ever since the explosion, the Empire was set on being harsh with the people of Lothal. The streets were being patrolled, on a look out for rebel activity. So, even the smallest sign of defiance was settled with a shot. Rea could easily treat those.

Zeb stared at her arm with such intent that Rea couldn't stand it anymore. "What?"  
"What happened to your arm?" Zeb rephrased his question from earlier. "When I was stitching you up, you lashed out and scratched my arm," Rea told him. Zeb ears flattened to his head and he made to apologize when Rea held a hand, "Don't," she said, the laughter clearly evident in her voice, "you were way out of it," Rea reassured him, before bursting out in laughter. "Oi, what's so funny?" Zeb asked her.

"You look like… an upset puppy…. when you press your ears down like that," she explained in-between giggles. Zeb looked at her in surprise before joining in on the laughter. Both of their joy was cut short though when their jostled wounds brought about a sharp pain, reminding them that they aren't exactly healed. Rea sighed and curled up in her chair, looking like a small white and black blob. "Rea, when was the last time you actually slept?" Zeb asked her, Rea stayed in blob form and simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, what's been keeping you up?"

Another shrug.

"Rea," He said in a stern tone, and the girl popped her head up, mainly because she never heard Zeb sound so, serious, before. "Flashbacks," she answered. "Huh?"  
"I've been having flashbacks, some recent, some old, some I thought I forgot about."

Zeb was silent. If Rea was being visited by her past, then no wonder she hasn't actually slept in a while. He remembered when Aron told them about part of the experiment, the only part he witnessed. And when they saved her from the Empire, the wounds indicated all to well what kind of torture she went through.

Plus, Zeb knows how it feels to have phantoms of the past bothering your sleep schedule. It was a major pain in the ass. "It helps to talk about some of these things. Trust me, I know. You don't have to go into detail, but, even skimming over it helps lessen the amount of times you get these night terrors," Zeb told her. Rea looked at him curiously, "Since when did you become my shrink?"

"I didn't, but I, I had night terrors to, about…."

Rea nodded in understanding. Knowing exactly what he was talking about. Rea started with the memories that she shouldn't have remembered, and every once in a while, Zeb would tell her about his own flashbacks, and what he could remember, what he still does remember. And so they spent the rest of their time at Dr. Thost like this, exchange terrifying stories.

When Ezra opened the door, he was surprised to not only see Zeb asleep, but Rea curled up in her chair sound asleep as well. Both looking well at rest. Zeb woke as soon as the other rebels stepped in, Dr. Thost along with them. Ezra hadn't seen Dr. Thost in a while, so when he headed toward Zeb with a pair of crutches, Ezra gave the old man a respectable nod of the head. Kanan went to wake Rea, but Zeb stopped him with a quick cough.

"Well, if we can't wake her, then how exactly are we supposed to get her back to the Ghost?" Kanan asked. "Do what Rea does with kids," Ezra said, going over to said sleeping girl with both Kanan and Hera. In a few moments Rea was still soundly asleep on Kanan's back.

* * *

"But-"

"No."

"How abou-"

"No!"

"Maybe we could-"

"NO!" Kanan yelled in exasperation. "Guys, until your both fully healed, you are handy capped and not allowed on missions."

Both Zeb and Rea slumped forward in exasperation. "Not fair," Rea mumbled.

* * *

**So , I'm back, and I'm really sorry for not updating the story, lots been going on. (Taunting voice in my head: Excuses, excuses) But here is what little my muddled brain was able to put together. Please, if its rubbish, tell me. I'll edit it or something. Anyway, this is the Zeb bonding one-shot. And, after the next episode there will be a Doctor Who crossover (interesting) which I'll be having fun writing.**

**So, any questions, or opinions, please leave a comment.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
